American Dad Pen123 Special Edition 2
by pen123
Summary: Deleted scenes, holiday specials, and other good stuff related to American Dad Pen123 universe
1. Deleted Scene 1

**I don't own anything except for my OCs. Eddie Walker belongs to aldovas. Enjoy!**

 **Oh Baby**

 **Deleted Scene 1**

Hayley and Jeff are sleeping on Hayley's bed.

"Babe, I think we'll be the best parents ever" Jeff said.

"You bet babe" Hayley agreed.

"What do you say we make baby number 2?" Jeff suggested in a seductive tone.

"I like those odds" Hayley said as she got out of bed and attempted to remove her pajama shirt, only to hear something.

(Baby crying)

"Not again! Now I'll never get to see you naked!" Jeff complained.

"Oh come on Jeff, I'm sure you have nude photos of me" Hayley added.

"Whatever" Jeff grumbled as he and Hayley put on a bathrobe and went to pick up baby Mary, who was crying.

"Hi baby, mommy's here" Hayley said as she slightly lowered her shirt to breastfeed Mary.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, my angels" Jeff went back to bed.

 **End of Deleted Scene 1**

 **Deleted Scene 2**

Steve and Zoey were watching baby Mary, who suddenly fell asleep. Steve picks up the remote as his girlfriend holds on to his niece.

"Babies don't mind watching _The Legend of Korra_ , do they?" he wondered.

"Steve, we'll watch it, but we have to be quiet" Zoey whispered.

They turn on the TV. Moments later, it was the scene where the infamous Korrasami scene becomes canon. Zoey wanted to scream in surprise, but as she was about to open her mouth, Steve stops her.

(Muffled screaming)

"Zoey! My niece!" Steve complained as he holds on to Mary on one arm and shutting his girlfriend's mouth with the other.

"I'm so sorry. Hang on" Zoey goes up to put Mary in her crib. She plays some Mozart music in the room and closes the door. She runs down the stairs. She tries to scream excitedly like those obnoxious Korrasami fans, but she couldn't.

"What the hell! (Coughs) Damn it Steve! You don't ever tell a hot girl to be quiet! Oh what the hell? I'm not going to be like those fans. I'm happy for Korra" she told herself as she went back downstairs.

 **End of Deleted Scene 2**

 **Fashion Fever**

 **Deleted Scene 3**

Klaus just froze when he saw Hayley in her lingerie.

"Fish can't get boners, can they?" the goldfish wondered.

"Klaus, get out of here!" Hayley screamed as she puts on a robe.

"This is for me only fishy!" Jeff snapped as he closed the door. "Babe, I'll make sure nobody bothers you like that again."

"Thanks babe" Hayley said as she removed her robe, only to hear tree noises.

"Who is trying to stalk on my wife?!" Jeff snapped as he…grabbed a sword and threatened to hurt somebody. It was…Snot who fell down from the tree.

"Uh, can Steve come out and play?" he asked.

"GET OUT OF HERE SNOT!" Hayley screamed on top of her lungs, but Snot ran, smiling.

"Barry, I got a photo of Hayley in her undies!" he exclaimed as he called on his cell phone.

 **End of Deleted Scene 3**

 **Deleted Scene 4**

Steve, aka Stacey, goes backstage, only to see Eddie/Emma.

"Hello madam. You look fine today" Steve/Stacey said.

"Good to see you" Eddie/Emma smiled.

"Is that you Eddie? Is what you said is true? Are you Emma in disguise?" he/she wondered.

"Didn't you hear me go _I'm Emma_ during you and your sister's musical number? That's me" Eddie/Emma explained. "Here" he/she replays the song as he/she rewinds to the part where he/she sings.

" _I'm Emma_ (fast forwards) _And I'm Emma…_ " Eddie/Emma replays it over and over again.

"Can I have your autograph?" Steve/Stacey begged.

"Sure" Eddie/Emma signed a piece of paper and gives it to Steve/Stacey.

"For the record, you're a straight cross dresser, right?" Steve/Stacey wondered.

"Yes, whoever you are. I have to go. We'll see each other soon" Eddie/Emma leaves.

"What does he mean soon? Oh well, time to save my sister" Steve/Stacey leaves as well.

 **End of Deleted Scene 4**

 **Make Love, Not Star Wars**

 **Deleted Scene 5**

Steve is reading a _Star Wars_ guidebook in his room.

"How on Earth am I supposed to beat this Eddagorn Skywalker? What does he know about Star Wars? Wait a second; it has to be a fat guy with no social life who spends all his time playing computer games. Yeah, that's it. All I have to do is give up on my social life and everything else and everything is perfect. Steven Anita, you are a genius!" he told himself, but he is now watching South Park. A few hours later, his eyes look mortified. It was the episode where the boys became fat after playing an infinite number of hours of _World of Warcraft_.

"It could have been me!" he whispered as he is hugging a pillow.

Hayley drops by.

"Steve, nobody wants to see that" she leaves.

 **End of Deleted Scene 5**

 **Deleted Scene 6**

 **Game Cutaway**

After Steve's character has defeated Eddagorn Skywalker, a guy that looks like Darth Vader, but with American colors, show up.

"You did it son" the Darth Vader character said.

"Dad, is that you?" Steve asked.

 **Cutaway Ends**

We see Stan playing the Star Wars game at the CIA.

 **Game Cutaway**

"You are now ready to face Eddagorn Skywalker. Take the sword and make your dad proud. I believe in you son. Make the Smiths proud! I've never been able to say this before, but...I love you, son" Stan said as he sounds like he's dying.

"I know you do, dad. However, I already beat him" Steve explained.

 **Cutaway Ends**

Stan takes off his headphones. He…suddenly shoots his laptop out of frustration. Bullock arrives.

"Smith, did you not have your afternoon nap?" he asked.

"No I didn't" he snarled.

"Yeah, I'll come back later. Carry on" Bullock walks away.

"Damn it son. You're always ahead of me! I pretend to die in the game for no reason! This is why we can never have nice things!" Stan snapped as he cleans up.

 **End of Deleted Scene 6**

 **Super Size Steve**

 **Deleted Scene 7**

Steve is eating 10 steak tacos inside Taco Belle. He is drinking a bottle of Mexican Coke. A lot of people are looking at him.

"Oh my God, what is that teenage boy eating?" somebody wondered.

"I wonder if he's trying to beat the world record for most tacos eaten" another person though.

"Guys, I'm eating nothing but fast food for the next couple of weeks. Unless you have some food to spare, screw off!" he snapped, but the people…threw extra food at him.

"Thanks!" he eats it after finishing his 10 tacos.

"(Laughs) that kid is such a fatass" someone laughed.

"I heard that!" Steve shouted as he resumed eating.

 **End of Deleted Scene 7**

 **Deleted Scene 8**

Steve, who is now overweight, was caught by Hayley after he was seen with fast food wrappers on the bathtub.

"Steve, what's going on? How are you fat now when you look normal yesterday?" Hayley wondered.

"Hayley, I'm trying to prove Snot that I can eat fast food for 30 days and that if I win, he'll pay for my date with Zoey" Steve explained.

"Steve, it's going to kill you one day. How are you going to lose all that weight?" Hayley wondered.

"Zoey will help me" Steve explained.

"I don't know man" Hayley said.

 **Flashback**

"Come on Hayley, work it! Work it!" Zoey is shouting through a microphone as Hayley is running on a treadmill to remove all that baby fat she had after giving birth to bath. Both of the girls had workout clothes, by the way.

 **Flashback Ends**

"That explains why you were fat when you were pregnant with Mary" Steve chuckled.

 **Flashback**

An 8 months pregnant Hayley is eating…everything from the fridge and consumed 5 extra large pizzas, orders of cheese fries, mozzarella sticks, Chinese food, fat sandwiches, burgers, hot dogs, fried chicken, and cakes.

Jeff walks down.

"Can I have some?" he asked.

"Go away, I'm starving!" Hayley resumes her eating.

 **Flashback Ends**

"I'm so embarrassed" Hayley covers her face with her hands. Steve smiles.

 **End of Deleted Scene 8**

 **There you have it. I'll upload more deleted scenes next week. This new fan fiction is not entirely on deleted scenes. It will have a trailer, special holiday episodes, and so on. Stay tuned.**


	2. Deleted Scene 2

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **Wrestling Dad**

 **Deleted Scene 9**

Steve and Zoey are looking online on Steve's laptop.

"Zoey, have you ever read creepy pasta?" Steve wondered.

"Steve, those stories are fake! They are not real. The writers made those up just to get attention. Squidward never committed suicide. I'm sure no kids were sent to the hospital for listening to the Lavender Town theme song" Zoey answered. "Well, there was this story."

 **Flashback**

Zoey is reading the creepy pasta "Candle Cove" out loud.

"And the camera would push in on Laughingstock's face with each pause. YOU HAVE...TO GO... INSIDE"

(Screaming)

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Michael asked as he went to Zoey's room.

"Dad, that story is scary!" Zoey panicked.

"Oh no, it's Candle Cove! Die story!" he takes out a flamethrower and burns Zoey's laptop.

"Dad, what the heck?" Zoey wondered.

"Don't worry princess, yours is covered from insurance. You'll get a new one soon" Michael explained.

"Thanks" Zoey said.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Never again" Steve added as they resumed online surfing.

 **End of Deleted Scene 9**

 **Deleted Scene 10**

The wrestlers are inside Roger's bus.

"So, how long have you guys fought each other naked?" Roger wondered.

"I wrestled since 2002. The fans liked me because I do a lot of philanthropy" John Cena explained.

"Yeah, that explains all the Fruity Pebbles you ate" Roger taunted. "Why do you guys want to go after Stan Smith by the way?"

"He made fun of my momma" Kofi explained.

"He thinks I'm Chris Hemsworth" Triple H added.

"Oh my God, can I have your autograph Thor?" Roger begged as the former champion frowned.

"Next person who calls me Thor will kiss Vince's ass!" Triple H snapped.

"Eww, what kind of person does that? Oh wait me" Roger laughed as he continued to drive.

 **End of Deleted Scene 10**

 **Ultimate Fighting Chick**

 **Deleted Scene 11**

You either drop this or we're through! Hey wait a minute! Stop please!" Steve shouted as he broke the fourth wall.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"Read this!" Steve shows his girlfriend a script.

"WHAT?! We break up!? Pen, what the f*ck?!" Zoey screamed.

Meanwhile, there was a bird with a digital clock that countdown the time of Steve and Zoey's relationship duration.

"Don't press it" Steve ordered as the clock continues to roll.

"We can't do this. Fans will either be furious or find this unnecessary. I know, you either drop this or...I'll fight for you? No it's sound too simple. I know, you either drop this or you're screwed. (Sigh) We can't dump each other!" Steve begged.

"I know babe. Pen is a jerk" Zoey crossed her arms.

(A/E Look I have writer's block. You either break up or I'll kill you off just like what happened to Brian from _Family Guy_.)

"You wouldn't dare!" Steve snapped.

(A/E You guys are right. I would never do that. Why would I? You guys win. (Sigh) Pretend to break up to add drama, please. I have trouble writing.)

"I guess. You owe us Pen!" Zoey snapped as they resume their act.

(A/E I'll make sure this does not make the cut. For the record, Steve and Zoey make a cute couple and I'm a dumbass for this part.) **  
End of Deleted Scene 11**

 **Deleted Scene 12**

"Zoey, congratulations on winning your championship match!" Steve congratulated.

"Thanks babe" she kissed him on the lips.

Principal Lewis shows up.

"Zoey, you did it young lady. What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to Disneyland" Zoey answered.

Moments later, we see Team Smith, along with Baby Mary and the rest of the Smith and Wilsons at Disneyland. They rode on Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride, ate at Pizza Planet while playing video games there (although Steve and Jeff threw up because it was an all you can eat day and they devoured so much pizza), Baby Mary took photos with Elsa and Anna, the Smiths and Wilsons rode on the tea cups ride (surprisingly nobody threw up), and took photos with the giant Mickey. Principal Lewis was there for some odd reason.

"I thought you were kidding" he said.

 **End of Deleted Scene 12**

 **Episode 63**

 **Deleted Scene 13**

Hayley is at Zoey's room.

"Zoey, tell me about the special underwear you showed my brother's friends" she said.

"These are bully undies, which prevents rape and freezes anyone that sees these undies" Zoey explained as she showed a pair of white undies.

"May I try them on?" Hayley suggested.

"I wouldn't because…you know…horny yuri fan boys will make sexy drawings of us" Zoey added.

"I'm sure somebody said that before" Hayley said.

Zoey's dad enters.

"Honey, I'm sorry but the bully undies have been recalled. You need to return them. Apparently some jerk sued the company" Michael explained.

 **Flashback**

We see…Mort Goldman who just saw Neil Goldman frozen after he looked under a cute girl's skirt.

"Oh no, my son is an ice statue. Damn you panties! Damn you to hell!" he shouted.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Here dad" Zoey gives her dad the pair.

"That sucks" Hayley said.

 **End of Deleted Scene 13**

 **Deleted Scene 14**

Stacey and Jenna are sitting next to each other.

"Jeff, I mean Jenna, do you find this a little…different?" Stacey asked.

"No, this is wonderful! I haven't been this happy since Sokka and Suki went all the way!" Jenna recalled.

 **Flashback**

Instead of a flashback, we see Sokka…looking at photos of Suki as he is wearing a robe and eating a gallon of ice cream.

"Where are you?" Sokka cried. "Damn you Legend of Korra writers! Nobody will know what happen to her!"

Out of nowhere, we see Suki arriving, with her Kyoshi warrior outfit.

"Am I in the wrong tent?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Do you see Zuko anywhere?" Sokka asked in a seductive tone as well.

"Good" Suki removes her outfit, leaving her in red lingerie.

Sokka does the same, leaving him in black boxer briefs. The couple starts kissing and making out with each other.

 **Flashback Ends**

 **Cutaway**

Jack DeSena is reading this story.

"Sadly, that never happened" he sighed.

 **Cutaway Ends**

 **End of Deleted Scene 14**

 **The Fault in Those Damn Stars**

 **Deleted Scene 15**

The heat wave has affected everyone in Langley Falls. The CIA has all the members wearing…swimsuits. Bullock arrives in a retro swimsuit.

"Sir, why are you still wearing that?" Dick asked.

"It's either that or undergarments" Bullock explained.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Smith family…is swimming in a tiny kiddie pool.

"Dad, what happened to the other pool?" Hayley wondered.

"About that" Stan answered.

 **Flashback**

We see Stan and Francine swimming naked at the usual Smith swimming pool.

"I love you honey" Stan said.

"I love you too honey" Francine said the same thing. However, Stan felt something.

"Francine, are these yours?" he takes out…a pair of white boxer briefs.

"What about these?" Francine asked as she takes out a pair of pink lacey panties.

"HOBOS!" the couples shouted and got off the pool, while putting on towels to cover themselves. It was actually…two birds swimming on their pool.

"Nice job honey" the male bird said.

"Thanks dear" the female bird said as the two share a beer.

 **Flashback Ends**

 **End of Deleted Scene 15**

 **Deleted Scene 16**

"We did it Zoey. We won" Steve said.

"Thanks babe" she kissed him back.

"I swear I recognized them before. Wait a minute; did they appear in _Divergent_ and _The Fault in Our Stars_? That makes sense!" Steve added.

"I wouldn't know. I never seen those movies" Zoey said, but Steve collapsed with his eyes crossed like in the anime.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"I'm horny; no wait hungry, no I mean…" Steve blushes.

"Come on let's go home" Zoey said as they walked home.

 **End of Deleted Scene 16**

 **I hope you enjoyed these deleted scenes. There is more to come next time. Read, review, and peace out!**


	3. Deleted Scene 3

**I owe nothing except for my OCS.**

 **Announcing the Risqué Admirers**

 **Deleted Scene 17**

Steve is walking to Zoey's house. He goes inside, only to see his girlfriend wearing a cheerleader uniform and doing some cheers.

"1, 2, 3 WE ARE THEE" Zoey repeats the same chants out loud.

"Am I in heaven?" Steve wondered.

"No, this is Patrick!" out of nowhere, Patrick Star from _SpongeBob SquarePants_ pop out.

"Go home Patrick!" Steve shouted.

"This is my home" the starfish refused.

"Hey look Krabby Patties!" Steve pointed.

"Where?" Patrick shouted and ran far away.

"That will teach him" Steve taunted.

Patrick ends up in the woods…only to see growing Krabby Patties.

"Oh boy" he eats the burgers.

Back at Zoey's house, Steve is amazed.

"Hi handsome" Zoey flirts with him as she dances while showing slight panty shots and Steve blushes like crazy. He makes out with her nonstop.

Michael and Kat Wilson show up.

"What the hell?! They stole our idea!" Michael growled.

"They're kids. I'm sure nothing X-rated will happen. Let's leave them alone. Please keeps your pants on kids" Kat ordered as they left.

"I made it to the team" Zoey said as they stopped and sat for a chat.

 **End of Deleted Scene 17**

 **Deleted Scene 18**

Jeff is walking around in Hayley's bedroom, reading his speech.

"Alcohol age should be lowered to 13. Buzzed driving as drunk driving is a myth, just like global warming!" he shouted, but still has Roger's voice.

Hayley walks in.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Hey uh" 'Jeff' impersonates himself and looks at his hand. "Babe, yeah that's it; I'm practicing" he said.

"Sorry I'm bothering you. Carry on. Do you have a sore throat?" Hayley wondered.

"Yeah, from all the talking (coughs)" 'Jeff' said.

"Well, I'll go make some tea. See you later" Hayley leaves as she closed the door.

"(Laughs) Hayley is such a dork" 'Jeff' taunted to himself.

 **End of Deleted Scene 18**

 **A New Friend**

 **Deleted Scene 19**

Mark and Zoey are doing some shopping at the mall. Zoey goes inside and tries on something, then comes out to show her pen pal.

"Do you like this dress?" Zoey shows him a light blue skater dress with matching heels.

"I love it. Oh crap, that's something Steve would say if he were here. He'll love it" Mark answered.

"Don't worry. Hang on" Zoey goes inside to the changing room.

" _Should I?_ " Mark…leaves to play with puzzles at the toy section of the mall.

"That was fun. Okay, I need to go back or else she'll get mad" he told himself as he went back, but Zoey was not outside.

"Is she still inside? Oh God, I hope she isn't going number 2 inside the changing booth!" Mark opened the changing room, only to see Zoey answering a phone call, but she is clad in her black bra and panties. Mark froze.

The camera pans to the outside of the mall.

(Screaming)

It was…a lady who saw a cockroach and attacks it with her purse. Meanwhile, Zoey was unaware that Mark saw her in her underwear. Mark quickly closed the door and pretended that nothing happened.

"I saw nothing" he ran and covered his face in embarrassment.

Zoey comes out, dressed in her normal outfit.

"Why are you so red?" she wondered.

"I'm…hot" he lied.

"You saw me in my undies, didn't you?" Zoey wondered as she crossed her arms.

"Accidently" he begged.

"It's okay but first" Zoey…kicks him in the nards.

"Okay, I deserved that. I'm so sorry. You took forever" Mark explained.

"It's okay. It's not your fault" Zoey accepted his apology as he got up and the two continue to walk around.

 **End of Deleted Scene 19**

 **Deleted Scene 20**

Steve, Zoey, and Mark are sitting around the campfire.

"There are no bears out in the woods, are there?" Mark asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Zoey wondered.

"No reason" Mark added.

(Rustling sound)

It was…an army of ants in military outfits.

"Oh no, get the spray!" Steve shouted.

"Oh relax, it's our company picnic. We're celebrating our 10-year celebration service. Carry on" an ant in a general outfit explained as there was a tiny yet festive celebration going on at the other side of where the heroes were at.

"Don't bother" Zoey ordered.

"So Mark, do you like fish sticks?" Steve asked.

"I like chicken fingers" Mark answered.

"Boo!" Steve shouted.

"Nice try. That joke is as old as…old" Mark said, but Zoey and Steve shake their heads,

"You have a lot to learn" Zoey said.

 **End of Deleted Scene 20**

 **The Already Done Football Episode**

 **Deleted Scene 21**

Hayley and Zoey return home after teaching Libby how to speak English. They see Klaus wearing a lamb costume.

"Hayley, I didn't know you have a pet sea lamb" Zoey wondered.

"I don't. Klaus, is that you?" Hayley asked.

"Yes it's me. Roger the bully put me inside this stupid costume and forced me to dance a stupid dance in front of two beautiful ladies! It's itching and I may have embarrassed that fellow mate who did the same dance to impress a girl" Klaus answered.

"You know what? You look adorable!" Zoey cooed as she attempts to kiss the goldfish.

"What are you doing? I'm not supposed to "look adorable!"" he snapped as Zoey indeed kissed him on the side.

"You know what would be hilarious? If Steve and Jeff had lamb costumes" Hayley suggested.

"It only works if guys are single" Zoey said.

"You're right. Want to comb each other's hair?" Hayley asked as the girls leave.

"Wait, come back!" Klaus pleaded.

 **Cutaway**

Dipper from _Gravity Falls_ is still reading this story.

"Let's be honest. We both did look adorable" he smiled as he turned off his laptop.

 **Cutaway Ends**

 **End of Deleted Scene 21**

 **Deleted Scene 22**

"Dad, I realized something" Steve said as he, Jeff, Stan, and members of the CIA are riding home from the football game on a coach bus.

"What is it son?" Stan asked.

"I feel like this plot is used before" Steve wondered.

"Yeah, I didn't notice that. Why is it that, oh my God, _South Park_ did it didn't they? I knew it!" Jeff exclaimed but Steve and Stan frowned. "I got nothing" he added.

"What ever did happen to the deflated footballs?" Steve wondered.

"We know exactly what happened" Stan answered as we see…Lucy from _Peanuts_ holding a football on the ground.

"Hey Charlie Brown, come kick the football" she ordered.

"Never! I know exactly what happens. I run and then you take the ball away from me" Charlie snapped.

"Come on, I promise to not let go. Please?" Lucy begged.

"You better!" Charlie snapped as he walked back and raw towards the football. However, Lucy removed the football the second Charlie was close to kicking it and he fell back.

Snoopy and Woodstock laugh at him.

"Oh by the way Charlie Brown, they were deflated" Lucy laughed as Charlie got up.

"I'll show you deflated" Charlie…kicks Lucy and sends her flying to the sky.

"Looks like Lucy van Pelt's blasting off agaaaiiiiin!" she shouted,

*DING*

 **End of Deleted Scene 22**

 **Wheels and the Legman ft. The Third Wheel**

 **Deleted Scene 23**

Steve and Zoey continue to walk around town. Bullock shows up for no reason.

"Hi, fellow kids; good day isn't it?" he asked.

"Not really; listen, have you seen a pacifier?" Steve asked.

"I did see one" Bullock answered as Steve and Zoey smiled. "Is this it?" he shows them…a Ring Pop.

"Is that a Ring Pop? I've always wanted one" Zoey said.

" _It's a lollipop, without a stick! A ring of flavor you can_ _lick_ " Bullock sang as he licked his treat.

"Aren't you too old to eat candy?" Steve asked.

"Aren't you too young to date a model?" Bullock asked back as Zoey slightly blushed.

"No, that's not my niece's pacifier. Thanks anyways" Steve added as he and his girlfriend laughed.

"Aren't I too old to eat candy? I'm not too old to play with my toy cars nor play at the playground" Bullock mocked as he went to the playground and went on the slide. Unfortunately, he got stuck inside.

"Help me! Some poor bastard got me here and now I'm stuck!" he complained.

"Mommy, there's a creepy old man at the slide" a little boy complained.

"Who are you calling old?!" he snapped.

 **End of Deleted Scene 23**

 **Deleted Scene 24**

"Hayley, how did you get Mary to be quiet?" Steve wondered.

"We did what we can to get her to calm down" Hayley answered.

Flashback

Hayley and Jeff are playing toys with baby Mary, who is still crying because her pacifier is gone missing. They watched TV with her, but she is still crying. Jeff…puts on a bumblebee costume and Hayley dressed up as a princess, but this time, Mary kept on laughing.

Flashback Ends

"Wait just a second. Jeff, you wore a bumblebee costume?" Steve asked.

"It stopped Mary's crying, didn't it? It was embarrassing" Jeff complained.

"You thought that was embarrassing? Roger made us show our undies in front of him!" Steve snapped.

"He always does that" Jeff added, but Hayley frowned.

"What? That's how Mary was born" Jeff added as Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Was your hormones in control?" Hayley wondered.

"Yes Hayley" Steve said.

 **Flashback**

Steve makes out with Zoey as she is clad in her sexy cop uniform nonstop.

"Steve, you can stop now" Zoey begged. "Roger is back." The alien arrived back at the office in the garage. "Oh hang on" he leaves as the couple resumes kissing.

"So much for the world record" Steve complained.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Sure Steve; whatever you say" Hayley chuckled.

 **End of Deleted Scene 24**


	4. Deleted Scene 4

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **A Wacky Japan Adventure**

 **Deleted Scene 25**

Steve is preparing his stuff to go to Japan. His friend Toshi arrives, along with his sister Akiko. Toshi whispers to his sister in order to translate what he wanted to say.

"Some friend you are" Akiko argued.

"Listen Toshi, Snot offered first. It was whoever answers first goes. I'm sorry pal. I would have taken you and Barry as well, but I only had one ticket" Steve explained.

"Toshi said is it because I'm Japanese, isn't it? Oh no I understand. It's okay. Go ahead and be discriminating towards Asians. It's because I'm fat, isn't it?" Akiko cried for her brother.

"Akiko, are you making this up?" Steve crossed his arms. "Listen, I moved on. I'm with Zoey now. There are plenty of fish in the sea. If it's not meant to be, then it is not what it is."

"Excuse us" Akiko and Toshi leaves. "It didn't work. I guess he moved on" Akiko said.

" _Watashi no mondai ni tsuite dono yō na_ (what about my problem?)" Toshi argued.

"Who cares?" Akiko answered as they left.

"Interesting" Steve said as his friend with his sister disappeared. "Oh man, I needed them to help me translate Japanese words. Oh well, I guess I'll take this with me" it was a **Learn Japanese for Dummies** book.

 **End of Deleted Scene 25**

 **Deleted Scene 26**

Zoey is packing her stuff for her trip to Japan. Steve enters her room.

"Hi babe" he said as he kisses her.

"Hi babe. Want to help me pack?" she asked.

"Sure, but first, a little something" Steve offered to give her a small present.

"If it is an Action Replay, it's going straight to hell" Zoey rebutted.

"It's even better" Steve gives her the present as Zoey opens it, only to reveal a ring with a Pokeball symbol.

"Oh Steve, this is beautiful. Thank you. Wait, are you proposing to me?" Zoey makes out with him as she yet.

"It's a little something for good luck actually. I'm not there yet. Anyways, what's wrong with Action Replay?" Steve wondered.

"It's steroids for video games users. Plus people can go to jail for using that in tournaments" Zoey explained.

"Yikes, so that's what happened to that trainer with that Darkrai?" Steve wondered.

 **Cutaway**

Tobias, the trainer with the Darkrai, is currently in jail for illegal usage of Darkrai in the Sinnoh league to win.

"This sucks! I was certain nobody would catch me. I still have this" he pondered as he hugs his trophy.

"Hey buddy, give me the paper" it was a large tattooed muscular guy taking a dump on the toilet. "Give me the trophy!"

"Yes sir" Tobias complied.

 **Cutaway Ends**

 **End of Deleted Scene 26**

 **Deleted Scene 27**

Steve and Zoey were eating at a sushi restaurant for lunch.

"So how much do you know about Pokemon?" Steve wondered.

"I love the franchise ever since I was little" Zoey answered.

"Have you experienced the war between Pokemon and Digimon fans?" Steve wondered.

"Uh no" Zoey lied.

 **Flashback**

A bunch of school kids were separated in two armies. One supported Pokemon and one supported Digimon.

"Pokemon are for babies!" the Digimon leader kid shouted.

"Digimon plagiarized Pokemon!" the Pokemon leader kid argued back and the two kids fought at the playground. A young Zoey…was studying at her room.

"Call me Ishmael" she said as she is reading Moby Dick.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Okay I wasn't there but I heard of it. Happy?" Zoey crossed her arms in frustration.

"Me either" Steve added as well.

 **End of Deleted Scene 27**

 **Deleted Scene 28**

"So Roger, do you miss Suki?" Stan asked as the Smiths and Wilson plus Snot are riding on the plane home.

"I do" the alien said in a sad tone as he looked outside. A few months later, Suki and Red had their first baby together as a couple. Later, they received an envelope with $100 inside. Far away, Roger looks outside at the Smith house. Steve arrives.

"For once, you did a nice thing" Steve added.

"Of course Steve; it's rare to see me like this" Roger explained.

"You think you will do the same with me and Zoey?" Steve suggested.

"Give yourself a wedgie first" the alien demanded.

"Fine" Steve pulls the back of his underwear and gives himself a wedgie.

"Okay you win" Roger shakes hands with Steve and he leaves.

 **End of Deleted Scene 28**

 **Silent Six**

 **Deleted Scene 29**

"Okay ladies, we really need to think of a band name. Something catchy and something that people will remember us for a very long time ago" Taylor suggested.

"I got a perfect name, but you said you can't think with us in our underwear" Hayley rebutted as she and Kristen are clad in white and light blue panties, respectively.

"Oh relax, I'm in" Audrey…removes her shorts, revealing her pink boy shorts panties with white dots.

"I would do the same, but I'm going commando" Luisa added while the rest look at her with weird faces.

"Weirdos" Jenny rolled her eyes, but she removes her skirt, revealing her black panties with purple lines.

The butler comes in with the jeans ready.

"Are your bottoms dirty as well?" he asked.

"No" they all answered.

"Oh man, how come this never happen to guys?" the butler leaves while giving back Hayley her jeans back and the undressed girls got redressed again.

"I got the name: Super Sexy Six" Luisa laughed.

"No thanks. Besides, there are creeps out there" Hayley pointed the window as she closes it.

 **End of Deleted Scene 29**

 **Deleted Scene 30**

"Next!" Audrey shouted.

"Hey, I never got to sing! What the heck ma'am and pen?" Dipper from _Gravity Falls_ shouted.

"Sorry, you're too cute to perform" Audrey argued.

"How in the world am I cute?" Dipper argued.

"Well, you always wear that lamb costume" Audrey explained.

"Look, I only did that to impress Wendy, that's all" Dipper added. "On second thought, I don't know what the heck I'm doing here. I thought this was a boy band audition. Darn it Mabel! This is why I should have never given her more Smile Dip."

 **Flashback**

Mabel is consuming a pound of Smile Dip.

"Hey Dipper, here's an audition for a boy band in Virginia. Go there and win those ladies" she suggested as she gives him a flyer.

"This is a girl band sis" Dipper argued.

"Just go! My head hurts" Mabel complained as her twin brother chuckled.

 **Flashback Ends**

 **End of Deleted Scene 30**

 **I am Mary Fischer, Hear Me Walk and Talk**

 **Deleted Scene 31**

"Hey everybody, our daughter Mary can finally speak" Hayley announced as the rest of the Smith family is present at the living room.

"Can you say daddy?" Jeff asked.

"Daddy" Mary answered.

(Cooing)  
"Say mommy" Hayley said.

"Mommy" Mary repeated.

"Say grandma and grandpa" Hayley added as she pointed Stan and Francine at them.

"Grandma and Stan" Mary said.

"It's grandpa sweetie" Stan said.

"Stan" Mary laughed.

"I'm not Homer Simpson" Stan rebutted.

Mary pauses for a moment.

"Grand…Stan" Mary chuckles.

"Damn it!" Stan cursed.  
"Stan Smith!" Francine shouted.

"What? Kids are learning swear words at an early age. I don't see the problem" Stan argued.

"There is one" Steve recalled.

 **Flashback**

Steve puts a nickel on a "Swear Jar".

"Oh man, f*ck this shit" he cursed as he inserts two more coins.

 **Flashback Ends**

 **End of Deleted Scene 31**

 **Deleted Scene 32**

"I just realized. We went the entire chapter going family friendly. Is this a first in fan fiction history?" Hayley realized as she slightly broke the fourth wall while holding on to baby Mary, who is chewing on a block.

"Well, there's a first for everything. Mary can walk and talk. I'm sure things will be just fine" Jeff said, but stubbed his toe on the bottom of a cabinet.

"Jeff, please don't…" Hayley pleaded as she covered their daughter's ears.

"F*ck shit f*ck shit f*ck shit f*ck shit f*ck shit f*ck shit f*ck shit f*ck shit f*ck shit f*ck shit" Jeff screams in pain as he is holding on to his injured toe. "What the f*ck?! It hurts like hell! Damn it! F*cken shit! F*CK!"

"So much for being PG!" Hayley rolled her eyes. Mary looked at her mommy in confusion.

"Is daddy okay?" she asked.

"I don't know sweetie" Hayley answered.

 **End of Deleted Scene 32**

 **Instead of deleted scenes, next week will be a Halloween special. So don't forget to check it out. Read and review and see you next week for a Halloween chapter!**


	5. ADP123 Halloween Special

**I don't own anything except for my OCs**.

 **Act 1**

It was the day of Halloween. Inside the Smith household, the Smith family was decorating the house for a Halloween party. The song _Big Brat_ by Phantom Planet played.

"Oh Stan, this is going to be the best Halloween party ever!" Francine exclaimed.

"It sure is Francine. I just hope this party will be extremely scary, unlike Buck-o's" Stan referred.

"Mr. S, make sure it's not too scare for Mary. I don't want her getting nightmares" Jeff added.

"Jeff, we have a kids section at the party too. You and Hayley will be with us while Mary will hang with Roger and some other kids" Francine said.

"Oh Francine, you said the scariest yet sexiest thing ever" Klaus added.

"Klaus, right now is not the right time. Would you mind blowing the balloons?" Francine suggested as the goldfish made some balloons.

"Okay, everything looks good. I hope Steve and Hayley are home with the candy" Stan said.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Steve bought…100 pounds of various candies. They are in Francine's car, with Hayley driving.

"Hayley, how can one little baby girl eat all of this? Even Mom and Dad wouldn't let us eat all of this" Steve wondered.

"It's not for Mary, Steve. It's for the guests at the party and the trick-or-treaters. Besides, you and Zoey will go trick-or-treating" Hayley said.

"That's fun. I legit missed you when Mom and Dad invited serial killers to our haunted house. It was boring. I had to look over Akiko and it sucked. I pray that Zoey doesn't leave me with another midget" Steve said.

"I missed you kiddo. What serial killers?" Hayley wondered.

"It's a long story" Steve answered as Hayley nodded and continue driving.

Meanwhile, Zoey is trying to figure out what to wear for Halloween.

"Should I be Korra? No, I see kids already dressing up like her. I could go as Black Saxon, but no, people think I'm on a case or adventure or what not. I got it: Black Widow. No, I don't know what Scarlett Johansson thinks, especially the fact that Black Saxon is a lot like Black Widow" she wondered.

 **Cutaway**

We see a real life Scarlett Johansson reading this story.

"It's okay. I see her as my successor" she smiles.

 **Cutaway Ends**

Zoey looks at her cell phone and got a "Happy Halloween" text from…Amy Walker.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the Smith family is finding what to wear for Halloween. Roger and Klaus arrive at the living room, dressed as…Batman and Robin, respectively.

"Why the hell am I Robin?!" Klaus shouted.

"Because you're my sidekick, fish. Every awesome superhero needs one" Roger argued.

"But I'm a punching bag" the goldfish whined.

"Boohoo; it's either that or Nemo from _Finding Nemo_ " the alien added.

"You win" Klaus groaned.

Hayley and Mary arrive, dressed as Wonder Woman and Joy from _Inside Out_ , respectively.

"Are you Wonder Woman who adopted a child?" Roger laughed.

"Yes and no, Roger. Mary likes her costume" Hayley answered.

"I make people smile" Mary added.

"Good kid" Roger said.

Francine arrives, dressed as Hawk Girl.

"Wow Francine, look at you. (Growls)" Roger flirted.

"Thank you Roger. I'm glad I got something hot without being stripped to my underwear, like last time" Francine added.

"What happened last time?" Hayley wondered.

"It's a long story honey" Francine answered.

"I wonder what Jeff is" Roger wondered.

We see Jeff…made a huge mess in Hayley's room.

"I don't know what to wear!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, Steve arrives, dressed as Devil Boner from _The Nostalgic Critic._

"I'm the Devil Boner!" he shouted.

(Laughing)

"Are you supposed to be Satan in a porno?" Roger taunted.

"No! I'm one of the characters from the Nostalgic Critic. The guy who debuted in the _Small Soldiers_ review" Steve explained.

"Oh I get it, it's _Magic Mike_ going to Hell" Hayley taunted.

"Oh forget it!" Steve goes upstairs as everyone continues to laugh.

(Doorbell rings)

Hayley opens the door.

"Hi guys" it was...Amy Walker?!

(A/E Hey wait a minute, this isn't _OC Universe_. This is a pen123 story. What the heck is in my coffee?!)

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Hayley asked in a surprised look.

"Chris and Eddie yelled at me! They think I sing terrible. Chris hates me! I want a guy who loves me and acts nice to me" 'Amy' said.

"Your voices sounds familiar" Hayley wondered.

"My, uh, voice hurts. I have a sore throat" 'Amy' lied.

"Well, I'm sure Steve can figure something out. Zoey is never that late. Steve, Amy needs your help" Hayley said as she let her in. Steve arrives, dressed as Superman from _Man of Steel_.

"Steve, kiss me. Chris is a jerk to me" 'Amy' cried as she hugs him.

"Whoa, hang on a sec. I will never cheat on Zoey. She is my love of my life. I'm sorry but I will never kiss you. Besides, you love Chris" Steve explained. "You're pretty, but I love Zoey a lot. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

"(Laughs) you idiot! It's me Zoey!" it was Zoey Wilson disguised as Amy Walker. She looks exactly like her.

"WHAA..."

"(Laughs) the look on your face is priceless!" Zoey laughed.

"Oh my God, you tricked me!" Steve shouted.

"(Laughs) happy Halloween, kiddo. That was my trick. I have a special 'treat' for you" Zoey explained as Hayley made a face.

Later it was…Zoey giving Steve a giant lollipop.

"Thanks so much Zoey" Steve kisses her. "Here you go" he gives her…a Halloween chocolate cake.

"You are my perfect boyfriend. Here, to avoid confusion" Zoey…puts on her purple scarf around her neck and removes her headband.

Later, Stan arrives, dressed as...Slenderman.

"Stan, are you an emo Christmas tree?" Francine wondered.

"Francine, I'm Slenderman. You know: _Slenderman, Slenderman, dressed in darkest suit and tie_ " he sang.

"I get it Stan. You're a Christmas tree Goths decorated" Klaus said.

"No, I'm that evil creepy pasta character that attacks kids in the woods" Stan explained.

"So are you a child predator or what?" Hayley wondered.

"Oh forget it!" Stan goes upstairs.

"Hey guys" Jeff said as we see the rest look shocked.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

Jeff is dressed as…the infamous creepy pasta character Jeff the Killer. His face is covered with white paint with red paint on his mouth. He wears a gray hoodie, blue jeans, and gray sneakers. He is holding…a plastic knife.

"Hey look, it's The Joker" Roger taunted as everyone laughed.

"I am not the Joker. I'm Jeff the Killer" Jeff explained.

"Jeff, this is Halloween, not the Murder Games" Hayley added.

"We're not even competing in that stupid competition. In fact, it's probably illegal to use a knife there" Jeff explained. "(Roars) go to sleep Mary!" he shouted, but Mary simply laughed.

"Clown funny" she said.

"I'm not supposed to be a clown! I'm supposed to be scary as hell" Jeff added.

"Language Jeff" Hayley rebutted.

"I will be scary. Trust me, this day; everyone will want to wear diapers! Trust me!" Jeff leaves. "Hey Amy, what are you doing here? Where are Eddie, Chris, Meg, and the rest of the clan?"

"Jeff, it's me Zoey" Zoey explained.

"I'm out" Jeff leaves.

Meanwhile, Jeff goes for a walk and he sees a lot of kids going trick-or-treating. They look like they're having fun. Jeff smiles for a bit.

"Maybe it's okay to have fun" he told himself. "Okay, it's time to scare people. Boo!" Jeff scares a little boy, who simply laughs at him.

"Hi Joker. Batman's going to kick your butt" he said as he continued trick-or-treating.

Jeff groans.

Meanwhile, the rest of the guests arrive at the Smith household. Zoey's parents arrived as well, dressed up as grizzly bears.

Francine opens the door to let them in.

"Hi guys (snickers)" she said.

"Ha ha, go ahead and laugh; my wife had to lose this bet" Michael said.

"You told me I look cute in it" Kat argued.

"Stan, Michael and Katherine are here" Francine said.

"Hi guys" Stan arrived, dressed as The Flash.

"Oh my God, you guys are the Justice League? That's awesome" Zoey exclaimed.

"Thanks babe" Steve said.

"Well, we will be back guys. Right now I'm taking Mary trick-or-treating" Hayley said as she, Mary, Steve, and Zoey left. "We'll try to find Jeff along the way."

Meanwhile, Jeff continues to walk around the block.

"Oh man, how am I going to convince everyone that I am scary?" he told himself until he sees…an open computer lab.

"Hmm, maybe the internet has an answer" Jeff said as he went inside.

Later, the rest of the heroes finished trick-or-treating and has bags filled with candy.

"That was fun you guys" Steve said.

"It's too bad Jeff wasn't here" Hayley added.

"Was that the Joker? I was sure it looked like him" Zoey wondered.

"Yeah, I wonder where he's at" Hayley wondered as well.

Meanwhile, Jeff was looking online some scary stuff.

"Let's see here: vampires, too lame, werewolves, we already have a friend named Dylan, ghouls, naw they like ice cream" Jeff continues to look until he sees something.

"Creepy pasta, eh? Is this the site where people get nightmares from reading them? Hmm, maybe if they are real, then I can scare everyone" Jeff suggested, until a cop show up.

"Hey Joker, did Batman beat you again?" he laughed.

"For the trillionth time, I'm NOT THE JOKER!" he shouted.

"Shh!" people were shushing Jeff.

"Sorry" he whispered.

Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes went home.

"Mary, do you want to stay here for the party or go find daddy?" Hayley asked.

"Daddy first" Mary said.

"Well good luck finding Jeff. Come on Zoey, I don't want you to miss anything" Steve said.

"I don't mind helping you find Jeff" Zoey suggested.

"It's okay. It's something a wife should do to a loving husband" Hayley said.

"Well have fun" Steve and Zoey went inside the house.

Meanwhile, Jeff read every creepy pasta movie ever.

"Well, I hope somewhere there's a special spell to make them alive in real life. I just hope something shows up. Oh God, I wish these creepy pasta stories are real!" Jeff sheds a tear on the keyboard, only for a light to shine on the desktop. A bunch of winds were flying out of the computer and the item is back to normal after a while.

"What the hell was that? I swear I haven't smoked weed since forever!" Jeff shouted.

(Shushing)

"Shut up Joker!" someone shouted.

We see…the real life Jeff the Killer waking up.

"Where the hell am I? (Laughs) I'm free. Wait, am I actually free? Yes! The people will learn my suffering (evil laugh)" the villain laughs as he emerged from the darkness.

Meanwhile, Jeff leaves the computer area, only for cops to stop him.

"There he is. It's Jeff the Killer. Get him!" the cops ordered for him to stop, but Jeff ran as fast as he can.

"Wait, I'm the Joker. I'm not Jeff the Killer" Jeff explained.

"Oh well then never mind. Batman will take care of you" the cops laughed and left him alone.

Meanwhile Hayley and Mary are walking to find Jeff outside.

"This is scary sweetie. I should have let them come with me. There's only one solution" Hayley dials her phone. "Steve, Zoey please pick up!" she redialed her cell phone multiple times. However, everyone was dancing to _Get Lucky_ by Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams back at the Smith household.

"Yeah, shake that fishy!" Roger cheered as Klaus was dancing like crazy. Steve and Zoey were dancing like robots. Michael and Kat were tripping.

"Go back in the woods, you stupid bears" Stan taunted at Zoey's parents, only for them to growl at him like bears.

"I'll be good" he whined.

Meanwhile, Hayley and Mary hear a loud bushing sound, until someone sees them.

(Screaming)

"Babe, there you are. I'm sorry for scaring you like that and I'm sorry for storming out like that. It's okay if I'm not scary at all. I just want to have fun for Halloween" Jeff apologized.

"Good to see you babe, but what's going on?" Hayley wondered.

"Babe, it's kind of a funny story. You see, I was online surfing to find ways to be scary. I read something called creepy pasta and it was so cool. However…" Jeff explained.

"You what?!" Hayley shouted.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

"Jeff, what the hell did you do?!" Hayley shouted.

"Babe, I know it sounds crazy, but I kind of let the creepy pasta characters out of the internet" Jeff explained.

"What's creepy pasta daddy?" Mary wondered.

"Uh, it's spaghetti made out of blood sauce" Jeff lied.

"Online scary stories, sweetie" Hayley provided the right answer.

"What your mother said" Jeff added.

"Jeff, they need to go back online! Who knows what they are going to do?" Hayley demanded.

"Babe, not all of them are scary. Look, it's Pinkie Pie. She looks adorable" Jeff pointed out at Pinkie, who looks adorable.

"Aww, aren't you cute?" Jeff tries to pet her, but she…offered her a cupcake.

"Want a cupcake?" Pinkie said.

"Absolutely" Jeff answered.

"Jeff, wait" Hayley warned him.

As Jeff was about to eat the cupcake, he froze for a moment.

"Good, eat it. I made it out of my special ingredients: pony organs!" it was actually…Pinkamena.

(Evil laugh)

"RUN!" Jeff shouted as he and Hayley and Mary ran from the pony.

They go into an arcade.

"Oh good, it's an abandoned Chuck E. Cheese. Let's have some pizza for dinner and play some video games while we figure something else" Jeff said as there was a whole cheese pizza on the table.

"Jeff don't; it's poisoned" Hayley warned as Jeff stopped before he ate.

"Mommy, is this really Chuck E. Cheese's?" Mary wondered.

"I don't think so sweetie. There's usually a mouse and _Guitar Hero_ somewhere" Hayley explained.

"Oh look Mary, it's a friendly bear" Jeff said as he pointed out…the bear from _Five Nights at Freddie's._ It was with the animatronics as well.

"Oh my God, it's that horror game where if you stay long, you become the costume for life! Run!" Jeff shouted as Hayley and Mary once again run from it.

There were other creepy pasta characters surrounding all of Langley Falls, such as the real Slenderman, the blood monster from the YouTube 666 story, the seizure victims from listening to the _Pokemon_ Lavender Town song, Squidward's suicide, , Ben-Drowned, and the characters from _Candle Cove_.

"YOU…HAVE…TO…GO…INSIDE!" the boat shouted.

Jeff, Hayley, and Mary hide behind a tree.

"Babe, this is all my fault. I just wanted to be scary! I wanted to be like Jeff the Killer, but now everyone thinks I'm him. Now, everyone will die because of me releasing the characters from the internet" Jeff cried.

"Jeff, I'm sorry. I know how hard you tried to be scary. I should have been proud of you for trying to bring in the Halloween spirit. Some wife I am" Hayley cried as well.

"I'm sorry daddy. I still love you" Mary added.

"Thanks you guys, but what are we going to do?" Jeff wondered as Jeff the Killer arrived.

"GO…TO…SLEEP" the villain shouted.

"Just kill us already and get Deputy Watson while you're at it" Jeff ordered, but Jeff the Killer…put his knife away.

"Whoa, why would I do that?" Jeff the Killer asked.

"Isn't it what you normally do?" Hayley wondered.

"(Sigh) okay listen, none of the stuff you read is true! It's something for readers to get so scared that they ended up crapping their pants" Jeff the Killer explained.

"Language" Hayley ordered.

"My apologies, ma'am. What we really want is to go home. The internet is our real home and job. We get paid $100 for every reader that checks us out online. It's a great job" Jeff the Killer explained.

"What about the face, the bullies, the killings? How do you explain all that?" Jeff wondered.

"Look" Jeff the Killer removes the bloody teeth, only to reveal as a mask. He has normal healthy teeth.

"Say what?!" Hayley shouted.

"Why do you say "go to sleep" to the victims?" Jeff wanted to know.

"Because that's what happens when people don't get eight hours of sleep a day. Either they stop using the internet and go to sleep or proceed and be scarred for life. I killed nobody. It's a story. Scary stories are fake, just like WWE" Jeff the Killer explained.

"I trusted you!" it was…Vince McMahon who appeared and left, crying.

"So, you don't kill anyone?" Hayley asked.

"Never; like I said, it's only a story" Jeff the Killer answered. "The reason that they are like this is because we want to go home. What do you say man?" Jeff the Killer suggested.

"All right, but you better promise never to hurt us ever again or anyone in Langley Falls or Quahog or anywhere in the world again" Jeff demanded.

"Only if you promise not to free us again" Jeff the Killer agreed as he and Jeff shook hands. "Here's the chant to send us home. Find any computer or laptop and there you go" Jeff the Killer explained as he gives Jeff a sheet of paper.

"Wait, what about the _Five Nights at Freddy's_ characters?" Hayley wondered.

"I can take care of that" Jeff the Killer said as we see him…unplugging them and tying the cables to a knot and slicing them.

"There, you have no worries" Jeff the Killer smiled.

Meanwhile, all the creepy pasta characters are surrounding all of Quahog, but Jeff the Killer shows up.

"My people: it is time to go home!" he shouted.

(Cheering)

"Say the chant Jeff" Jeff the Killer ordered.

"Okay (clears throat) a la blood sweat and tears" Jeff chanted as a beaming light from his laptop flashes and all the characters went back to the internet and was back on their websites, safe and sound.

"We did it babe!" Hayley cheered and hugged and kissed her husband.

"I love you my sexy Wonder Woman" Jeff said.

"I love you Joker" Hayley added.

"I'm not the Joker!" Jeff shouted as he, Hayley and Mary laughed.

"Let's go home" Hayley suggested as the three went home while the chorus _Big Brat_ by Phantom Planet played.

"I'm glad everything's okay" Hayley said, but we see…Steve, Stan, Roger, Francine, Zoey, and Mr. and Mrs. Wilson shaking on the ground from eating a lot of candy. Their mouths are covered with chocolate.

"Why did we eat so much? Oh God, I have soccer practice tomorrow. I'm f*cked!" Zoey shouted.

"Language" Kat took out a swear jar and Zoey inserted 25 cents.

"Never again" Steve ordered as he covered his face in embarrassment.

 **End of Act 3**

 **Well, there you have it. Next week, I will return with more deleted scenes. Read and review and happy Halloween!**


	6. Deleted Scene 5

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

 **Fluttershock**

 **Deleted Scene 33**

Mark and Adaline are making out at the park.

"Oh Mark, you are such a handsome man. So gorgeous" Adaline said in a seductive tone.

" _Is it weird that I'm making out with someone who has a quiet voice? Is it also wrong to have a boner while having my first American kiss?"_ Mark questioned as he continues to kiss his girlfriend.

"Have I told you my voice is similar to a pony?' Adaline questioned.

"Now that you mentioned it, you do sound familiar. Oh my God, are you Emmy from _Dragon Tales?_ You must be her! I knew it!" Mark exclaimed.

(A/E Get it? _Dragon Tales_ is an old show from PBS where Andrea Libman lends her voice of Emmy in that show. (Cricket sounds) look I have a sore throat okay?!)

"Who?" Adaline wondered.

"Never mind" Mark added.

"You sound like those one of the Expendables people" Adaline said.

"I get that a lot" Mark scuffed.

(A/E Mark's voice actor, Liam Hemsworth, was in the second Expendables film.)

"Oh who cares how we sound? Let's go" Adaline suggested as the two continue to hold hands and walk.

 **End of Deleted Scene 33**

 **Deleted Scene 34**

We see…Mark wearing blue pajamas and sitting in the Smith living room couch. Roger walks by.

"Steve, is that your boyfriend? Did you cheat on Zoey?" Roger laughed.

"I'm Steve's new friend Mark Johnson" Mark introduced himself.

"Then what the hell are you doing here sitting on the couch? Stan and I are going to watch _COPS_ now" the alien wondered.

"Steve said I can sit here and watch TV until I feel much better. I broke up with my girlfriend Adaline. It turns out she's the incarnation of Fluttershy" Mark explained.

"(Laugh) are you in love with a character from a baby show? That's hilarious" Roger taunted.

"It's not a baby show! Grownups like it too. It does not target babies at all! It targets everyone in general" Mark rebutted.

"Fine, don't get too pissy Marky. Anyways, can you keep a secret?" Roger asked.

"Not really" Mark answered.

 **Flashback**

Zoey whispered something to Mark.

"I sleep naked every Friday nights" she said in his ear. "Don't tell anyone."

Later, Mark and Steve were playing ball.

"Hey Steve, want to hear something?" Mark asked.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

Mark was going to say something, but he forgot.

"Oh crap! I suck at keeping secrets. Damn it! Never mind" Mark said.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Never mind" Roger snatched the remote from Mark's hand and the blonde guy frowns at him.

 **End of Deleted Scene 34**

 **3 More Tales of American Dad Couples**

 **Deleted Scene 35**

"Babe, it's our people! Our fellow beautiful people" Jeff exclaimed as he and Hayley are in the land of the hippies.

"Jeff, it's just like old times. We have a baby, you know. We need to take it easy with our hippie-ness. I'm not even sure if that's even a word" Hayley added.

"Oh no" Jeff said.

"What's wrong babe?" Hayley asked.

"It's that jerk who likes to exterminate hippies" Jeff explained that a fire extinguisher was attacking the hippies. It was…Eric Cartman from _South Park._

"DIE HIPPIE DIE!" Eric attacks the hippies as Hayley and Jeff run away.

"Wait, why are we running?" Jeff asked.

"Run first then ask questions later babe" Hayley answered as they reached to Jeff's van.

"This is the worst cameo in _American Dad_ history! Damn it pen!" Hayley shouted.

"Who?" Jeff wondered as the van rode off.

"Never mind" Hayley answered.

 **End of Deleted Scene 35**

 **Deleted Scene 36**

"Francine, you look sad. What's wrong?" Klaus asked Francine as she was grind her teeth while sitting on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Stan forgot my birthday again! When it's his birthday, I am going to pretend it never happened" Francine explained.

"Well all of you forgot my birthday!" Klaus argued.

"No we didn't" Francine rebutted.

 **Flashback**

The entire Smith family is celebrating Klaus' birthday with cake, balloons, and presents.

"Woohoo! I have no idea how old I am! This is the best birthday ever!" the goldfish exclaimed.

"How come you get to live for a long time? No, don't say that you were a former Olympic skier. We heard that so many times" Stan argued.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Well, how about everyone else's birthdays? They all forget" Francine added as we see flashbacks of past birthday parties from the Smith family, minus Francine.

"I'm sure Stan will surprise you. I know exactly what happened. I'm probably going to get screamed at for spoiling the story, aren't I?" the goldfish broke character.

 **End of Deleted Scene 36**

 **Henry's Back**

 **Deleted Scene 37**

Steve is puking at the Smith bathroom toilet.

Hayley is jumping back and forth impatiently.

"Steve, are you almost done? I need to go to the bathroom. I'm going to piss on my undies and Jeff and Mary are not going to be happy about it!" Hayley demanded.

"What's piss?" Mary asked, off-screen.

"Hurry up" Steve opened the bathroom door with brown gunk on his face as Hayley ran inside and closed the door.

"Oh come on! You forgot to flush! Oh who cares?" Hayley said as she does her business in the bathroom.

"Is uncle Steve going to die?" Mary freaked out as she gives her uncle a napkin.

"Thanks honey. No I'm not. He's a bit sicky, that's all" Steve cleans his face and throws the napkin in the trash.

"Here" Mary gives him a breath mint.

"Thanks kid" Steve rolled his eyes and consumes the mint. "Your aunt Zoey can't cook."

"Okay" Mary runs along, laughing.

 **End of Deleted Scene 37**

 **Deleted Scene 38**

Jeff and Henry went back home to the Smith household.

"Hey guys. We caught a fish!" Jeff cheered.

"Let me guess: you tried to but you had no luck and you cheated your way by going to a fish market and bought a fish there. That is so cliché" Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Nope" Henry answered.

 **Flashback**

Jeff and Henry went to a market, only to find no fish there. They went fishing and suddenly lots of fish were inside their boat. Jeff and Henry rowed back to land, carrying…only two fish.

"I have a feeling the fish market people want our fish" Henry explained.

"Yes well they can kiss our ass!" Jeff taunted as they went inside their van and drove off.

 **Flashback Ends**

"I'm going to pretend you did well" Hayley said as she left.

 **End of Deleted Scene 38**

 **We Go Together**

 **Deleted Scene 39**

"Where did everyone go?" Mark asked as the Smiths and Wilsons went home.

Steve arrived for a moment and returned to the forest.

"I dropped my glasses wipe. Hey what are you doing here Mark?" he asked.

"Hey man. I thought I heard a certain lover going to be sent into outer space. Did anyone got sent away?" Mark asked.

"No" Steve answered.

"Well then, can I get a ride home? I'm scared of the dark" Mark suggested.

"If it makes you feel better, Zoey's afraid of clowns" Steve chuckled.

"Yes it does" Mark said as he and Steve walk back to the car to go home.

"How did you get to the forest in the first place?" Steve asked.

"Don't ask" Mark answered.

 **End of Deleted Scene 39**

 **Deleted Scene 40**

"Zoey, how in the world did you get Andy Dick to take your spot?" Steve wondered while admiring his girlfriend's new hair.

"It's quite simple" Zoey explained.

 **Flashback**

"I went on a stroll and thought about your ongoing nightmare. Then I realized what you told me about what happened between your sister and Jeff" Zoey narrated as she sees…Andy Dick.

"I saw Andy Dick and I'd figure how he can help me" Zoey explained. "Excuse me sir, can I have a word with you?"

"Listen young lady, I need to prove my colleagues that aliens are real! Is there some way to make me right?" he asked.

"I know a way, but on one condition" Zoey insisted.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Then he got the same clothes I had and yeah, he's gone in space" Zoey added.

 **Cutaway**

Andy Dick…is taking selfies with aliens in outer space and sending them via Twitter and Facebook and Snapchat.

"Ha ha" he laughed. "Now can I go home?"

The aliens dropped him back to Hollywood.

"Bye friends. Same time next week?" he asked.

 _ **BEEP  
BEEP**_

The spaceship leaves.

 **Cutaway Ends**

 **End of Deleted Scene 40**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy these deleted scenes. Next week, I will have a teaser trailer for "Legacy" and the following week will be a Thanksgiving special. Read and review and peace out!**


	7. Legacy Teaser Trailer

**I do NOT own anything except for my OCs.  
(Play **_**For All Humanity**_ **by Twelve Titans Music)**

 _ **Witness the Epic Conclusion…of the Epic Showdown**_

" _I am Deputy Watson! I am officially a new change and challenge in the Murder Games! I proudly announce…Team Smith versus The World!"_

…

" _What does he mean 'the world'?"_ Zoey asked as the rest of Team Smith watched the event on TV.

…

" _Sir, do you know what you're doing?"_ Officer Jones asked.

" _I will do anything and everything for Team Smith to be defeated once and for all!"_ Deputy Watson answered.

…

" _I want to talk to somebody in charge!"_ Hayley angrily demanded while grabbing on to a fellow worker for Deputy Watson.

" _You're not fooling anyone! What happened was a natural disaster!"_ the employee said.

" _You're lying! You're hiding something from us!"_ Hayley shouted as the world is shaken very badly. _"The world will die if you don't tell us! Do you want to die?!"_

" _Do you want to go to prison for attempted murder?"_ the employee rebutted.

…

" _I have been watching you…and you have been watching me!"_ Deputy Watson said as he and Hayley come face to face.

…

" _Today we face the monster that is in front of our door! Today we take down the apocalypse! We take down the corruption of Deputy Watson!"_ Hayley shouted in front of the citizens of Langley Falls, who are against Deputy Watson.

…

" _I present to you…the ROBOCO-1,000,000!"_ Deputy Watson demonstrated the largest robot in the history of robot movies ever. It is one million feet tall and it starts destroying over 100 houses per second.

…

" _Attack!"_ a bunch of military tanks and soldiers fight off the robot, but it was no good.

…

" _Stan…our babies!"_ Francine cried.

…

" _Babe, we can't win!"_ Jeff complained.

…

" _We have one child!"_ Hayley answered back.

…

" _Let's make it count!"_ Steve added.

…

" _We will win!"_ Zoey felt determined.

…

" _This is genius: a sadistic killer, a Greek giant, a leech assistant, and most of all, the robot who Team Smith cannot defeat; the world is ours!"_ Deputy Watson evilly laughs.

…

" _Let them fight!"_ Akiko, Toshi's sister, shouted to all the residents of Langley Falls, demanding the robots Team Smith built to fight off the ROBOCO-1,000,000.

…

" _Who are you?"_ Zoey asked an angry mobster full of conservative liberal mothers.

" _Team Smith is a negative influence on our children…and you dress like a whore!"_ one of the protesters argued.

…

" _Team Smith is finally done for!"_ Deputy Watson laughed evilly once again.

…

" _It's time we put Deputy Watson where he belongs!"_ Hayley ordered as the rest of Team Smith stood up in pain. _"He's going to pay for this: the people he forced the world to fight and kill!"_

…

" _Turn your weapons and let him know…it's over!"_ Hayley demanded as she shoots an arrow across and the screen goes blank.

…

(Rue's Whistle)

 **The Book of Secret Arts: Legacy**

…

" _Are you…CR?_ " Hayley whispered as she limped to a laboratory.

" _Obviously"_ a girl voiced by Saiorse Ronan answered…off-screen.

 **Who is this mystery girl? What's going to happen to Team Smith? Who will survive? Who are the mystery henchmen that Deputy Watson acquired? When will I stop asking so many questions? Find out December!**


	8. Announcement

Hey guys. I know you guys were expecting a Thanksgiving chapter. However, due to the fact that I that I have to be gone all day today and tomorrow, I am unable to upload it today. I apologize for the inconvenience. Thanks for your understanding and I'll have it ready on Wednesday. Thank you for your cooperation. I'm still available to PM if there are any questions. Also I will review if necessary.

P.S. the tentative dates for "Legacy" will be either December 7th or December 14th. Stay tuned.


	9. ADP123 Thanksgiving Special

**I don't own anything except for my OCs. Before act 1, thanks for your patience, ladies and gentlemen! I'm back and I hope you enjoy this Thanksgiving special.**

 **Act 1**

 **ONE YEAR AGO**

The scene takes place at the Smith household. Apparently, the kitchen is a huge mess! Food was smothered everywhere. Stan and Roger passed out from drinking. Francine is chugging down all the red wine. Hayley and Jeff were arguing drunk. Klaus is saying "my ding-a-ling" nonstop while looking extremely nervous. The scene shifts to Zoey's house, but apparently the place is extremely peaceful.

"I'm so glad I'm not with my crazy family on Thanksgiving" Steve said. "I love them, but I want to spend my first Thanksgiving with the love of my life."

"You're so sweet Steve" Zoey blushed as she feeds him a piece of white turkey meat.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Michael announced as he gave a toast. Kat and the couple repeated the same thing as they raised their glasses as well.

 **PRESENT**

Hayley and Jeff are playing with baby Mary by jumping on to a pile of leaves. Francine is carrying a lot of grocery bags as she goes inside the house. Stan and Roger…are sitting on the couch watching TV in their underwear.

"Stan, can you help me?" Francine begged.

"Francine, I'm watching the game! The Hoyas can clinch the title with the win today" Stan argued.

"Gee Stan, you are one lazy son of a bitch!" Roger argued as he helped Francine.

"Well, you're no workaholic either" Stan rebutted.

"You guys, it's Thanksgiving week! The big day is tomorrow! This is why Steve wants to hang out with Zoey for Thanksgiving again this year" Francine argued as she puts the groceries on the table. "Can't we have at least one peaceful Thanksgiving for the sake of the Smith family?!"

"That's not true! I wanted to spend time with her on Thanksgiving because it was our first Thanksgiving" Steve rebutted as he entered the kitchen.

"Francine, we can't compete against the Wilsons. Michael makes his Thanksgiving dinner a fancy feast. Face it, we're losers!" Stan explained.

"Dad, Mr. Wilson brought a $150 turkey last year. He said that he caught the rarest turkey he could find" Steve explained.

"So, he wants to play tough, eh? All right, I'll see what I can do with that. Steve thanks for the pep talk" Stan said.

"I guess" Steve added.

"Stan, what are you going to do?" Francine asked.

"Francine, I'm going to find the rarest turkey there is! I'm going to beat Michael Wilson once and for all!" Stan exclaimed.

"Mr. S, if you want to beat Mike, you may want to put some pants on" Jeff suggested as he entered the door, along with Hayley and Mary. "Sorry, I overhear conversations."

"Fine, but I will find one. Roger, are you coming?" Stan asked.

"Why me? Turkeys always attack my crotch!" the alien wondered.

"Roger!" Stan snapped.

"Okay, okay I'll go" Roger stood up and left.

"Well go tomorrow. I promise we will find the best tasting turkey ever!" Stan announced.

"Then why the hell did I stand up?!" the alien argued.

On Thanksgiving morning, Hayley is doing some arts and crafts with Mary at her room.

"Mommy, what's Thanksgiving?" Mary asked.

"Mary, Thanksgiving is the time of the year where you spend time with the people you love, the delicious food we are going to eat, and how thankful we are for having everything we need" Hayley explained.

"Am I thankful?" Mary asked.

"Absolutely sweetie! I always wanted to be a mom!" Hayley cheered.

"Thanks mommy" Mary cheered as the two hugged.

"Oh come on!" Roger complained as he sees them hugging.

Meanwhile, Zoey is figuring out what to wear for Thanksgiving. Steve is present with her at her room.

"Steve, what do you think of this dress?" Zoey showed him a blue short dress.

"Not bad" Steve answered.

"How about this?" Zoey shows him a green and pink striped dress.

"How about that red one?" Steve pointed a red strapless dress.

"Naw, it makes me itchy" she answered.

"I guess we can just wear our normal clothes. I mean it's not like Christmas or graduation, you know" he said.

"You're right. So any plans for the big day?" Zoey wondered.

"Apparently my dad wants to beat your dad for Thanksgiving. Something tells me they won't get along" Steve explained.

"If it's a turkey, my dad knows where to get one: at the store!" Zoey laughed out loud.

"Ha ha, very funny" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Steven, lighten up" Zoey playfully punched his arm.

"Sorry girl but I just don't want my family to be embarrassing on Thanksgiving. Dad said he's inviting my grandparents as well, along with Jeff's dad" Steve explained.

"I'm sure you'll have fun" Zoey added as she kissed him on the lips.

"I wish I could spend Thanksgiving with you, but I have to be with my family and my niece this year" Steve explained.

"It's okay. My relatives are coming and I have to be with my folks. We'll see each other tomorrow, no?" Zoey asked.

"Of course" Steve answered as the two once again kiss.

Zoey's dad walks in.

"Get a room!" he shouted.

"Dad, we're in my room" Zoey answered.

"We promise we'll keep our pants on" Steve promised while Mr. Wilson salutes and walks away.

"I have to go" Steve kissed his girlfriend on the lips one more time and left.

Meanwhile, Stan and Roger are driving around town.

"Roger, what do you know about turkeys?" Stan wondered.

"Stan, why would you ask me? Are you accusing me of being a turkey? Do I even look like one?! My feelings are hurt!" the alien complained.

"Roger, no! That's not what I'm talking about!"

"Is it because I'm weird, aren't I? You think my butt's big, isn't it?"

"Roger, oh come on! You're a bigger baby than my granddaughter! At least she doesn't throw a tantrum. In fact, how the hell does she do it?"

 **Flashback**

Stan accidently knocks down Mary's bottle. Surprisingly, Mary is not crying. Stan tries to pick it up, only to slip in a comical way. Mary laughs.

"It's a trap!" Klaus shouted.

 **Flashback Ends**

"All right fine, I'm playing around. I know where to find one" Roger said as they stopped at a forest.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

Meanwhile, Hayley and Francine are cooking at the kitchen, whereas Steve, Jeff, and Mary are watching football on TV.

"You see Mary? This is called football. England calls it egg ball for some odd reason. I have no idea why they call the sport the USA will never win at football yet we call it soccer" Steve explained.

"I guess they're jealous of us" Jeff explained.

"Well technically you use your feet to play soccer" Mary added.

"Hey, who's side are you on?!" Steve snapped.

"Unless you're the goalkeeper" Mary answered, nervously.

"That was just a test. Good job. Have a cookie" Steve hands her a chocolate chip cookie and she smiles.

"Damn it, the ref is blind! Sorry sweetie. Daddy gets swearsies when the referee doesn't let his favorite team win" Jeff explained.

"Jeff, language!" Hayley shouted.

"Sorry babe" he apologized.

Meanwhile, Stan and Roger are walking very slowly to find a turkey.

"Be very, very, very quiet! We're hunting rabbits!" Roger snickered, but Stan punched his arm.

"What the hell man?!" he shouted.

"Roger, this is no time for jokes! If we want to prove we're better than Michael, we need to catch the best tasting turkey ever!" Stan snapped.

"Geez, you're a bigger buzz kill than Buzz Killington" Roger recalled.

 **Flashback**

Roger, disguised as a teenager, is having a party with fraternity brothers.

"Hey everybody, I'm taking off my pants!" the alien cheered as he attempts to unbuttons his pants, only for Buzz Killington to arrive and stop the music.  
"Greetings, fellow minions! What a wonderful day we're having, no?" he asked.

"Uh first of all, you're in the wrong show. Second of all, we're partying and I was about to take my pants off. Third of all, who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Roger asked.

"I would like to show you a picture of a bird eating a worm. He looks hungry, doesn't he? However, he can't eat it. Do you want to know why?" Buzz asked as he showed the people a photo.

"(Sighs angrily) why?" Roger asked.

"Because he's a creep; (laughs) now who want to hear the story of the wizard, the giant, and the elf?" Buzz laughed as Roger groans and rubs his eyes.

 **Flashback Ends**

Back at the Smith household, Steve is whistling as he is getting ready for Thanksgiving.

(Cell phone vibrates)

"Hello?" he answered.

" _Hey Steve! Well, you can say good and bad news. Our relatives are stuck in the airport during a snowstorm, so therefore we decided we'll spend Thanksgiving at your folks' home after all today. I asked my mom to ask your mom and they said okay. So you're going to have to tell you dad about it_ " Zoey called.

"All right!" Steve cheered. "All right as in I get to spend time with you, although I'm sorry to hear your folks not about to spend time with you."

" _It's okay. I'm going to spend time with the love of my life. See ya_!" Zoey hangs up as her comment made Steve blush really hard. He looks down. "Oh come on boner! Can't you take a holiday?!"

"No" it answered. (A/E It is voiced by Daniel Radcliffe.)

"Oh great, my boner is British!" he complained.

Meanwhile, Stan and Roger are…sleeping next to a tree. A turkey quietly shows up in front of them. The alien woke up.

"Stan, wake up!" he whispered in an excited tone.

"A turkey!" Stan cheered quietly as he grabbed the turkey and made it suffocate inside a bag.

"Stan, what was that? You killed a turkey!" Roger complained.

"Oh my God Roger, what is your damn problem? Isn't that the purpose of capturing a turkey?!" Stan shouted.

"I wanted to kill him" Roger suggested.

"Oh, never mind then. For the record, we got the best one. All we need to do now is have Francine cook it and we beat Michael" Stan said, but Roger was looking at his phone. "Roger, are you listening?"

"Yes sir" he responded.

"Good, let's go" Stan said.

"So much for the cliché where the main characters fail to catch a turkey and explain the true meaning of Thanksgiving" Roger said.

"What did you say?" Stan asked.

"Nothing" Roger responded as they went inside the car.

Meanwhile, back at the Smith household, the family is setting up and getting ready.

"Where is your father? He promised he will be home with the turkey" Francine wondered.

"Mom, he'll make it. I know Jeff and I are vegetarians, but we can't help the fact that we're hungry for turkey" Hayley said.

"Mommy, what's that?" Mary asked.

"Sweetie, that's where people don't eat meat of any kind. However, you don't have to be one if you don't want to. Your dad and I won't force you to be one" Hayley explained.

"Thanks mommy" Mary responded.

(DING DONG)

"I'll get it" Steve opens the door.

"Is it Stan?" Francine asked.

"Hi babe" it was Zoey, who arrived and kissed Steve.

"Oh it's that girl" Francine rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Smith?" Zoey wondered.

"Sorry, it's my menopause" Francine answered.

"Hey Zoey, how about you sit down and watch TV while I talk with my people?" Steve suggested as Zoey say down on the couch.

"Guys, this is very important. Don't embarrass my girlfriend, please! I want her to see how much of a loving family we really are" Steve demanded as he is talking with Francine, Hayley, Jeff, Klaus, and Mary at the kitchen.

"Is aunt Zoey scary?" Mary wondered.

"No honey, it's that mom has drinking problems" Hayley answered.

"Excuse me?" Francine shouted. "Well maybe I wouldn't drink so much if Jeff would cut his medication!"

"Mrs. S, I wouldn't be embarrassing if Hayley would wear a bra for once!" Jeff rebutted but Hayley quickly covered Mary's ears.

(DING DONG)

"Hi Stan, oh my GOD!" Francine shouted as we see her opening the door.

"Do you like it?" Stan asked.

"What did you do Mr. S?" Jeff asked.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

"Stan, what did you do?" Francine asked as they see…an extremely large cooked well done turkey on the table.

"I told you I would beat Zoey's dad. Who's the boss now?" Stan cheered. "No offense Zoey…Zoey, what the hell are you doing here?"

"DAD!" Steve shouted.

"What? I asked her a question" Stan answered.

"You don't have to sound like a jerk" Steve rebutted. "Zoey, I'm sorry."

"(Laughs) I heard something like this from _The Simpsons_ " Zoey answered. "No but seriously, it turns out my relatives aren't coming over for Thanksgiving and so instead, we are going to celebrate with you guys."

"Oh great! I beat Michael via forfeit! This is the best day ever! No but seriously, where is he?" Stan asked.

 **Cutaway**

Zoey's parents…are making out inside the car at their garage.

"Merry early Christmas babe" Kat said as she adjusts her hair.

"Thank you darling" Michael added as he fixes his glasses. "If anyone asks, there were ducks at traffic."

 **Cutaway Ends**

"I don't get how traffic is so bad. I mean the neighborhood is empty. Maybe dad is trying to cleanse himself or something" Zoey explained.

"Yeah we'll let's eat!" Francine cheered.

"Francine, what about our parents?" Stan asked.

"About that, you see…they're busy actually" Francine asked as we see Mama and Baba…eating at a buffet with Jack and Betty Smith.

"To a Thanksgiving without Stan Smith!" Baba raised a cup as the rest cheered.

The scene shifts back to the Smith house.

"My dad has to work for Old Navy. It sucks that he has to work on Black Friday" Jeff sighed.

"It's okay babe. We have each other" Hayley hugs him.

Later, the Smith family and Zoey are dining on turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, and mashed potatoes.

"So Zoey, have you kissed a girl before meeting Steve?" Roger asked.

"What?!" Zoey shouted.

"ROGER!" Steve snapped.

"Steve, lighten up a bit" the alien said.

"So Zoey, are you trying to match your hair with your pee?" Francine laughed.

"Excuse me?!" Zoey freaked out.

"Mom!" Steve snapped.

"What? It's my menopause" Francine responded as Steve hits his face with his palm in embarrassment.

"Before things get ugly, I'm taking Mary to bed. Come on sweetie; I'll tell you a bedtime story" Hayley said as she and Jeff carried the baby girl to their room.

"Hey, did I tell you one time Stan ate a whole turkey and he sharted the alphabet all night?" Roger laughed as Stan…threw mashed potatoes at him.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Roger shouted as everyone except Steve and Zoey started throwing food at each other.

"I'm out of here! Come on Zoey. We can eat at Pizza Overlord instead!" Steve angrily took his girlfriend out of the kitchen.

"Steve, what's wrong? You look angry since I came over. Steve, it's okay. I know you're family. They're trying to have fun, that's all" Zoey said.

"(Sighs) Zoey, I am deeply, deeply sorry about this! You see, Thanksgiving makes my family go cuckoo every time. I am so embarrassed about this. I understand if you want to leave me because of them, plus my attitude" Steve apologized.

"Steve, now why would I do that?" Zoey asked.

"Because I have a feeling you want your Thanksgivings to be peaceful and calm" Steve explained.

"Steve, I need to be honest with you. Last Thanksgiving, it was extremely boring. In fact, even though you were at my house last year, you should have seen me after you left" Zoey recalled.

 **Flashback**

Zoey…is sleeping with her head on the table.

"Oh look at this; our little girl is sleeping. Let's take her to bed" Kat suggested as Michael carried a sleeping Zoey to her room.

"She must have had a long day" Michael added as they tucked their daughter to bed.

After they left her room, Zoey wakes up and texts Steve.

The scene shifts to Steve's living room, who received a text message from his girlfriend saying "IT WAS BORING AS F".

"Huh? Whatever" Steve…deletes the text and goes back to sleep.

 **Flashback Ends**

"I thought you wanted a peaceful dinner" Steve explained.

"Steve, I was bored. I wanted to do something fun. It's always go buy the food, help decorate, help cook, eat until you're full, watch a movie, then pumpkin pie, yada yada, but you guys had fun, didn't you?" Zoey wondered.

"Wow, I never thought of that" Steve explained. "Well I guess I have some apologizing to do" they walk back to the Smith kitchen, only to see them cleaning up.

"Son, we just want to say we're sorry for acting like maniacs. I guess we forgot that we have your girlfriend coming over. I guess we should never have Thanksgiving ever again. Do you forgive us?" Stan asked.

"Dad, I should be sorry for acting such a jerk. In fact, it's okay. How about we have…round 2 of the food fight?" Steve suggested as he picks up a dinner roll, only for Zoey…to throw peas at him.

"You were saying?" Zoey asked.

"Let's get it on!" Stan cheered as everyone started throwing food at each other.

Michael and Kat walk inside.

"Zoey, sorry we're late. Michael took forever to find parking…" Kat saw the Smiths and Zoey having a fun food fight.

"Zoey, what's this?" Michael asked as his daughter stopped throwing food.

"Dad, I can explain" Zoey begged.

"You can explain…after our fun" Kat threw Michael a piece of turkey at him and he counters by throwing some cranberry sauce at his wife. Zoey's parents joined in the food fight as well. Hayley and Jeff walk down.

"(Screams) is the principal here?" Jeff asked.

"No" Hayley answered.

"You promised?" he begged.

"I promise" she replied as they join in the food fight.

"Guys stop!" Hayley shouted as everyone stopped throwing food. "Can we…quietly food fight? Mary is sleeping." Everyone nodded in agreement and resumed afterwards. Moments later, they are cleaning up.

"The only reason our Thanksgiving are always peaceful is because we wanted our daughter to have a good time" Kat explained. "I didn't think food fights would be in her blood."

"I love food fights. Yes I got suspended for then back when I was her age, but it was worth it" Michael smiled.

"Thanks mom and dad" Zoey smiled back.

"Just promise not to have any of that at school, okay?" Kat ordered.

"I promised" Zoey agreed.

"Well, would you look at that? So much for a family feud" Roger crossed his arms.

"Wait, you want us to fight each other?" Steve asked.

"No, I mean, you guys competing in that game show" the alien explained as everyone laughed.

(Credits roll)

It was nighttime. Steve was looking outside through his window, clad in his pajamas while holding on to a wish bone.

"Thank you Zoey, for giving me the best Thanksgiving ever!" he cheered as he went to bed.

 **End of Act 3**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to read and review. However, don't expect a chapter next week because I will be working on Legacy, along with the holiday special. Stay tuned.**

 **P.S. I will, of course, PM, review, etc.**


	10. Legacy Second and Final Trailer

I don't own anything except for my OCs.

(Play Superhuman-Descendants for the trailer)

" _I never wanted to compete in the Murder Games. I wanted to start a family. I wanted to save my family. I wanted to save the world. I was tricked…no, we were tricked into being excited_ " Hayley said as she, Steve, Zoey, and Jeff sit around a lounge area as she draws something on a board.

...

" _The things you do to save the world_ " Deputy Watson said as we see clips of battles from Team Smith and other team members.

...

" _You either free my friends or there is no Team Smith!_ " Hayley pounds the table at a local headquarters that work for Deputy Watson.

...

" _Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...the ROBOCO-1,000,000!_ " Deputy Watson shows the world's tallest giant mechanical robot, in which proceeds to destroy so many buildings and kill so many innocent people.

...

" _We the parents believe that Team Smith is a huge negative influence on our children! We believe you don't deserve to live in Virginia anymore. It's best if you leave town...now!_ " a mob of angry parents shout at Steve and Zoey, in which they took out their weapons.

...

" _Let's make it count_ " Jeff insisted as Team Smith gathered.

...

" _Deputy Watson will pay for what he has done!_ " Hayley angrily and tearfully shouted as a tear falls from her face to a well.

...

" _We need to find this CR person right away. Maybe he'll help us_ " Steve suggested as he holds a piece of paper and enters a lab.

" _How do you know it's a 'he'? It could be a 'she' or an 'it'_ " Zoey suggested.

...

" _All those deaths, despite bringing them back from the dead and seeking forgiveness...meant something_ " Jeff said as Hayley look at him with a scared look.

...

" _My sweet Hayley! Make no mistake! The real games begin now_ " Deputy Watson chuckled as he lights a cigar.

...

" _You want the book? If I can't have it, nobody can!_ " Hayley throws her wish book into a stream.

...

" _We all have one enemy! He corrupts everyone and everything! He turns the best of us against each other! I want everyone who's watching this right down to lower your weapons. Tonight, turn your weapons to the island! Turn your weapons to Watson! Together, we can defeat him and put an end towards his corruption! Tonight, let's take down his robot and destroy the ROBOCO-1,000,000! Turn you weapon and let him know...it's over!_ " Hayley demanded as she shoots an arrow across and the screen goes blank.

...

" _Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the final, final edition of the Murder Games_ " Jeff added as Team Smith look at the ROBOCO-1,000,000, preparing their biggest battle ever!

...

(Rue's Whistle)

 **The Book of Secret Arts: Legacy**

 **The epic adventure officially begins next week!**

 **P.S. Sorry for the delay. I have been extremely busy. Plus, Microsoft Word has been not responding lately so my writing has been deleted and I have to start over. Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. I am working very hard to make sure it comes out next Monday. Don't worry, it will be ready. See you next week!**


	11. ADPen123 Christmas Special 2

**I don't own anything except for my OCS.**

 **Act 1**

 _Once upon a time, in a tiny little land called Langley Falls, the sky is blue. The weather is cold. The children are singing. The adults are (bleeping). (Sigh) I said I said a cuss word, didn't I?_ _Anyways, there lives a cruel and evil bully named Roger._ I narrated as the scene shifts to the Smith attic where Roger is smoking on a pipe.

Singer:

 _He's wonderful, Mr. Roger_

"Hey, I'm not that creepy pervert with that red sweater!" Roger shouted as he looks outside where kids are playing in the snow and a bunch of families are doing some Christmas shopping.

"I hate Christmas! Too many goody two-shoes at this time of year" the alien crossed his arms.

"Roger, what are you doing?" Klaus enters.

"Hello fish! What do you see out there?" Roger asked.

"Kids having fun, why?" Klaus wondered.

"I hate fun. Fun is dumb! Fun is for squares!" Roger argued as he made a square drawing with his hands.

"Hey, I like fun" the goldfish argued.

"Fish, I think I want to cancel Christmas" the alien suggested.

"Cancel Christmas? But why? I love Christmas! Can't you see this is the first Christmas that Hayley's daughter will have?" the fish argued.

"Screw Christmas! It's just a boring and stupid holiday with presents and everyone is forced to smile for the day. I want peace and quiet for once" Roger added.

"Roger, come on! Be reasonable!" the goldfish argued.

"I'll tell you what fish, let's make a deal" Roger suggested.

"Uh oh, I smell trouble" Klaus rebutted.

"Help me cancel Christmas and I'll help you find your human body and give it back to you for good" Roger suggested.

"I do love to be back in my body" Klaus said.

"That's the spirit, fishy" the alien cheered.

"How the hell are you supposed to cancel Christmas? We can't simply convince Stan to cancel it, you know" Klaus said.

"Who said I was going to ask Stan? I'm going to make it happen. Trust me on this one" Roger said as he makes the infamous Grinch smiles that slowly grows. "Ow, my face! I'm stuck!"

Later that night, Klaus and Roger plan out their devious plan to cancel Christmas.

"Okay fish, let's steal presents from this family and then steal the biggest Christmas tree that Langley Falls displayed at Town Hall" Roger explained.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Klaus argued.

"Trust me on this one fish. Do you want your body or not?" the alien argued.

"Fine" the goldfish nodded, but suddenly, Hayley shows up.

"Guys, what are you doing?" she wondered.

"Uh, we're giving your daughter a surprise present for Christmas" Roger lied.

"Oh okay, carry on" she leaves.

"Close the door!" Roger shouted as Klaus complies.

"Great, now we have to give that stupid baby a present!" the alien shouted.

"She's not stupid!" the goldfish talked back.

"Whatever. Once everyone is asleep, let's steal Christmas!" Roger suggested as the two high-five.

Late at night, Roger and Klaus are riding on a sleigh. Roger is dressed as Santa while Klaus is dressed as an elf.

"Roger, how did you get the reindeer?" Klaus wondered.

"It was easy" Roger explained.

 **Flashback**

Roger holds a " **Free Plants for Reindeer** " sign and them a bunch of reindeer show up, but Roger traps them into a net.

 **Flashback Ends**

Roger and Klaus are riding around town to see which houses they are going to steal from.

"Let's play some music, eh?" Klaus suggested as they turned on the radio.

Singer:

 _You're a mean one, Mr. Roger_

 _You really are a heel_

 _You're as cuddly as a Dodger_

 _You're as cute as an eel_

 _Mr. Roger_

 _You're a moldy banana with a nasty peel_

 _You're a mean one, Mr. Roger_

 _You have roaches in your ass_

 _You are one mean and sadistic lass_

 _Mr. Roger_

 _You're crotch is from the birth of the devil_

 _You're never on the same level_

 _You're a mean one, Mr. Roger_

Later, Roger begins stealing presents from every house. Eventually, he begins to steal the Smith family present.

Suddenly, Mary walks down the stairs to see what the commotion was.

"Santa, is that you?" she asked.

"Oh crap!" Roger screamed.

"Santa, why are you stealing presents?" Mary asked.

"Uh, they are 'counterfeit'" the alien lied.

"What's that?" Mary wondered.

"They're fake" Roger lied.

"So, you're replacing our presents with real ones?" Mary asked.

"Absolutely, but first" Roger gives Mary some sleeping powder and she knocks out.

"Perfect!" the alien cheered but Klaus looks scared.

"Roger, that was Hayley's daughter! You monster!" he screamed.

"Oh relax, we have more stuff to do" Roger explained as they eventually stole the biggest tree in all of Langley Falls.

The next morning, Roger and Klaus wake up from sleeping in the snow. (A/E don't ask!) They went to go see outside to see the people's reaction. However, they were...singing Christmas songs.

"What the hell is this?!" Roger shouted.

"Roger, don't you see? It's the true meaning of Christmas! It's not about presents or trees. It's about spending time with the people you love" Klaus explained.

The alien's eyes begin to water.

"Oh, I have pee on my eyes again!" he said as the inside of his body shows his heart growing 100,000 times bigger...but he gets a heart attack and faints.

"Roger!" Klaus performs CPR and he wakes up normal.

"What just happened?" the alien asked.

"Roger, don't you see? You found the true spirit of Christmas. Maybe that's why you were cranky. You have no one to celebrate with. Roger, what do you say we give Christmas back and pretend this never happened?" Klaus suggested.

"Fish, let's deliver Christmas back!" Roger cheered as they returned to Langley Falls and delivered the stolen trees and presents back to the people.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Roger cheered as...Stan grew a wicked smile.

"Get him!" he shouted as police captured and arrested Roger and Klaus.

Finally, Roger and Klaus standing behind bars.

"This was not how it happened!" he shouted.

"Hey buddy! Pass me the paper!" a buff inmate ordered as he was taking a dump.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

" _Oh Christmas time, (sigh) I need to stop saying that. Okay, enjoy the next parody_ " I narrated as the scene shifts to the Smith living room. Two people were about to enter the house. It was Francine's parents.

"Hello family" Mama cheered.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" Francine cheered as she hugged them as they let them in. The rest of the family joined in the hug.

"Who wants to pull my finger?" Baba asked as Steve requested, only for him to fart loudly.

(Laughing)

Moments later, Baba decided to go take a walk.

"I'll be back" he said.

"We just got here" Mama begged.

Singer:

 _We begged him not to go_

"Don't go please!" everyone except Steve pleaded for him to stay but he refused.

Later, he was shoveling some snow.

"Oh hang on; this one is going to hurt a bit" he said as he cuts one once again. However, it creates a green gassy wave. Up in the sky, a reindeer sniffs the scent.

"Eww, what the hell was that?!" it said as it got out of control and went down to land, only for them to run over Baba.

Singer:

 _Baba got run over by a reindeer. You can say it was a stinky attack_

"Oh no, what should we do?!" Santa panicked as one reindeer picked him up and stuffed him in a bag.

"Hurry!" it ordered as they left.

Moments later, police arrive and create an investigation.

"What's going on?" Steve wondered.

"Baba, where are you?!" Francine and Mama cried while hugging each other.

"Hmm, this looks suspicious. Steve, I think I know what to do!" Roger announced.

"This looks like a job for..."

"WHEELS AND THE LEGMAN!"

(Play the intro of the segment for this scene)

"Wait Roger, we need the Third Wheel!" Steve suggested.

"Okay" the alien cheered as they went to Zoey's room, who is sleeping peacefully.

"Wait, how in the world were we able to get in?" Roger wondered.

"We're cartoon characters. Nothing needs to make sense" Steve broke the fourth wall as another Steve walks by.

Zoey wakes up.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Zoey, I need you to play the Third Wheel. I think Santa Claus kidnapped my grandpa!" Steve panicked.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Zoey announced as she got out of bed. She grabbed her outfit and ran to the bathroom.

Moments later, Wheels, the Legman, and the Third Wheel, walk to the scene where Baba was kidnapped.

"Zoey, how come your legs aren't cold, considering you're wearing a skirt?" Steve asked.

"I'm hot, aren't I?" Zoey answered.

"No shit Sherlock" Roger laughed as the couple glared at him.

"I think Santa may have hit and run your grandfather. He does not want kids to think of him as a bad guy. You know what? There's only one place we can go: to the North Pole!" Roger suggested as out of nowhere, a sleigh appeared.

"Roger, where did you get one?" Zoey asked.

"We're cartoons, Ms. Wilson" Roger answered.

Moments later, Baba is at the North Pole, making toys.

Santa sees him working.

"Oh thank God you're okay. I thought you were gone for good. Don't worry; I'll have you back in…" then suddenly, a crashing sound occurred.

"Who the hell are you?!" Santa freaked out.

"Whoa, since when did Santa cussed?" Zoey chuckled.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm Steve. That's my girlfriend Zoey and that's my weird friend Roger" Steve announced.

"Whoa, how did a guy like you in a wheelchair get here?" Santa asked.

"Listen St. Nicolas Cage, we need your help or else..." Roger threatened.

"Or what?" Santa wondered.

"Uh Zoey, help me out please" the alien requested.

"Roger, I'm not going to do my sexy interrogation on Santa Claus. I want my Jigglypuff onesie and acting sexy in front of him would result in me getting coal for Christmas" Zoey crossed her arms angrily.

"Good girl. You are definitely on the good list" Santa blinked.

"Okay enough! I want my grandpa back! Please I want him back!" Steve begged as he got off his wheelchair.

"Wheels, get back in you chair!" Roger snapped.

"He's over there" Santa pointed at Baba, who was making toys.

"Grandpa!" Steve cheered as he ran and hugged him. Surprisingly, he remembered him.

"Good to see you Steve" Baba said.

"Wait a minute, I thought he was going to get amnesia. Doesn't that defeat the purpose of this parody?" Zoey wondered as she broke the fourth wall.

"Nope, not with my brain filled with farts" Baba explained as Steve, Roger, and Santa laughed while Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Good now Santa, you're arrested for attempted murder!" Roger shouted as he handcuffed Santa.

"Roger!" both Steve and Zoey shouted in unison.

Later, the scene shifts to court, where Santa is accused of killing Santa.

"Your honor, I want to show you something: Roger is a very mean boy and I didn't do anything. Here's some proof" Santa shows a video on the TV.

 **Cutaway**

It showed Stan and Roger wearing regular brown bras in place of coconut bras, along with grass skirts.

Stan and Roger:

 _"Grandma's gonna sue the pants off-a Santa!"_

Roger:

 _"Then she's gonna suck his..."_

Stan:

 _"ROGER!"_

Stan and Roger:

 _"Grandma's gonna sue the pants off-a Santa!"_

Stan:

 _"Then she's gonna kick his..."_

Roger:

 _"STAN!"_

Stan and Roger:

 _"Grandma's gonna sue the pants off-a Santa!"_

 _"Then we got nothing else!"_

 **Cutaway Ends**

"What does this has to do with the crime?" the judge wondered.

"I don't know. I just thought it was funny" Santa chuckled.

"Okay then smart guy, I sentenced you to…" the judge was going to announce his sentence, but Wheels, the Legman, and the Third Wheel stopped him.

"Wait you honor, it was the reindeer Dasher!" Zoey shouted

(Gasping)

"My grandpa is okay" Steve said as his grandpa is here.

"Baba, you're okay!" Francine cheered as she hugged him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Baba, you were kidnapped. It's okay now. The reindeer will serve his time" Francine said.

"I can't help it if I like old people farts!" Dasher was being handcuffed and taken away by police.

"Oh well then, case dismissed" the judge banged his gavel and left.

(Cheering)

"I thought a cousin would go to jail" Hayley chuckled.

"Well we don't have a cousin. At least I don't think so" Steve said.

"Merry Christmas babe" Zoey kissed him on the lips.

"Who wants to pull my finger?" Baba suggested.

"Me" Steve answered as his grandpa farts once again.

" _All's well that ends well_ " I narrated as everyone gathered together and laughed.

Singer:

 _Baba got run over by a reindeer_

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

Steve is walking around in the snow, looking sad.

"Oh what's the meaning of life?" he wondered as he sees his friends roller skating.

"Hey Steve, want to skate with us?" Snot shouted as he, Toshi, and Barry were showing off some skating skills.

"No thanks. I have stuff to do" he answered as he left.

"What's with him? Did he go uh-oh on his pants again?" Barry asked.

Later, Steve is sitting on the couch, watching TV.

" _We now return to The Lego Movie: The 18 and Older Edition_ " the TV announced.

 **Cutaway**

"Coming up next on _Where are my_ _Pants_?"

"Hey babe, where's my pants?" a female Lego character is clad in lingerie is making out with her boyfriend, who is...sniffing the pants.

 **Cutaway Ends**

Hayley, Jeff, and Mary walk in.

"Hi Steve, what's wrong?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley, what's so special about Christmas? Is it the fact that we're meant to be old? Are we wasting our lives buying presents that will not be worthy after one month?" Steve answered.

"Yo dude, I have no idea what you said. Once you stop being emo, Mary, Hayley, and I will be making a gingerbread house" Jeff said as they left.

Later, Steve visits Dr. Penguin aka Roger in his psychiatric booth.

"I don't get it Roger, I mean Dr. Penguin. What is special about Christmas?"

"Steven, let me tell you something. Christmas is a lot like this apple. It's red and happy. People like it" Dr. Penguin explains as he chews on an apple.

"What should I do about it then?" Steve wondered.

"I don't know: make a play or something?" Dr. Penguin.

"That's it! Thank you Roger! I'll create a Christmas play. In fact, I know the perfect play. See ya!" Steve leaves.

"Wait, you forgot to pay $100! Oh screw him!" Dr. Penguin eats another apple.

Later, Steve, Zoey, Jeff, Hayley, and Mark are at a theater stage.

"Okay guy, first of all, thank you for coming" Steve announced.

"What's going on?" Mark wondered as he, Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey were with him.

"Today, we're going to do a play. I call it The 3 Werewolves" Steve announced.

 **Cutaway**

Dylan Flannigan from _Family Guy_ is reading this special.

"Hey, why didn't pen123 call me? That jerk!" he angrily closes his laptop.

 **Cutaway Ends**

"What's this play is about?" Zoey wondered.

"It's a retelling of the three little pigs, but instead of pigs, its wolves. Instead of the big bad wolf, we got a fat, stupid pig" Steve explained.

"How is this Christmas related?" Mark wondered.

"One house is made with marshmallows, while the others are gingerbread and candy canes. The pig eats the houses and threatens to destroy Christmas" Steve explained.

"I'm in. I call dibs on the pig" Mark announced as moments later, he is dressed in a hog costume.

"That is NOT what I had in mind" he grumbled while Hayley, Jeff, and Zoey had werewolf masks on.

"Come on guys! I want the play done in a week" Steve requested.

 **One Week Later**

"Opening day is tomorrow and none of you are ready?" Steve asked.

"Steve, I think this play is dumb" Hayley explained.

"Yeah dude, it's not that exciting" Jeff said.

"Steve, it's not Christmas-like to be honest" Zoey said.

"It's okay. It was free anyways. Thanks for your honesty" Steve looks down.

"Are you okay babe?" Zoey asked while looking sad.

"I'm fine Zoey. If you guys don't mind, I need to find a Christmas tree" Steve said as he left.

Moments later, he goes to a yard where the dirtiest nastiest trees were on sale for a dollar. He buys one and puts it out on the yard. He puts in one little ornament, only for it to fall down.

"I (bleep)-ed it!" he shouted.

At the theater, the rest of the heroes were actually rehearsing.

"I can't believe Steve fell for that. This play is awesome! It's going to be good" Mark announced.

The next day, the heroes performed their play. Hayley was the werewolf with the house made of marshmallows. Jeff had the house with gingerbread. Zoey had the house with the candy canes. The big, bad pig (Mark) took down the first two houses and when he reached the third, he failed. The wolves proceed to eat the pig and they lived happily ever after.

(Audience cheering)

"I wonder where your brother is at" Mark asked Hayley.

"I'm not sure either" she answered.

Steve was actually…moping around the destroyed Christmas tree.

" _Steve, aren't you coming home_?" Francine asked, off-screen.

"No mom" he answered.

" _Okay, your hot cocoa will be cold_ now" she responded.

"I know: I'll go to the arcade. That always makes me feel better" he smiled a bit as he left. Unbeknown, Hayley, Jeff, Mark, Zoey, and baby Mary were there.

"What is that?" Mary asked.

"Mary, sweetie, I think it was supposed to be your uncle's Christmas tree. It's a disaster" Hayley explained.

"It's not messed it. It needs a little bit of love" Jeff puts his fishing hat on the tree.

"Watch and learn" Jeff said as he and Mark waived their hands around the tree, just like in the Charlie Brown special, and the dirty tree became the most beautiful and glamorous tree ever.

"Wow!" Mary was amazed.

"Let's surprise him" Zoey said as they hide.

Steve arrives back to the yard.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS STEVE SMITH!" the rest of the friends cheered.

"Thanks you guys! You're awesome!" Steve teared up a bit as he hugged his friends.

"We actually did the play you wanted and we got you a copy bro" Mark said as he gives him a DVD.

"You guys are amazing. I love you all" Steve exclaimed as he hugged them.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Steve" Mary cheered.

"Thanks honey" Steve smiled.

"What now?" Hayley wondered.

"Leave this to me. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for tuning in to our three holiday parody special. I know it's short, but hey it's a 30 minute show, so Merry Christmas and Happy News Years!" Steve announced to the audience as he waved at us.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the rest does the same and the scene fades to black.

 **End of Act 3**

 **That's my special, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.**


	12. AD Valentine's Day 2

**I don't own anything except for my OCS.**

 **Act 1**

The scene takes place at Steve's bedroom. We see Steve looking at photos of him and Zoey. There were images such as them kissing at the park, playing video games, shopping for sporting equipment, and one with them posing with the words "CUTEST COUPLE EVER" on it.

"I really love her. I wish I can do something to make her happy" he told himself. He gets up and opens his cabinet. He takes out a pair of white cotton panties.

"Oh Zoey's undies, how I miss you so much" he said as he sniffs them.

"No farts indeed" he chuckled as he keeps looking at them.

"Steve, breakfast is ready" Francine said.

"Coming" he answered as he puts the underwear away.

Meanwhile, Roger and Klaus were packing some things in the living room.

"So fish, are you ready for round 2?" Roger asked.

"Roger, don't tell me we are going to find more Valentine's Day candy" Klaus protested.

"What's wrong with that?" the alien wondered.

"Roger, the last time we went to go find chocolate candy, we got chocolate wasted! Remember the last time we ate so much and we left cocoa vomit at the giant Ferris wheel?" the goldfish shows a photo of Roger puking outside of the Ferris wheel while he rides on it.

"Oh yeah, that was hysterical!" Roger cackled.

"Roger, I don't want to!" the goldfish argued.

"Please Klaus! I promise I'll let you see under Francine's dress" Roger bargained.

"You promise? Can I do the same with Steve's girlfriend's mom?" Klaus begged.

"Yes fish" Roger rolled his eyes.

"Then let's go" Klaus said.

"Well, Valentine's Day isn't until tomorrow, but why not?" Roger said as the two left.

Meanwhile, Mary is doing some finger painting. Stan walks in.

"Hi honey, what are you up to?" Stan asked.

"Hi Grand Stan. I want to surprise mommy and daddy for Valentine's Day tomorrow" Mary explained.

"Listen little girl, how would you like to help me out as well? I'll help you out as long as you help me" Stan suggested.

"Okay" Mary cheered.

"You're all right, little girl. We don't speak of it" Stan said as he grabs his granddaughter's hand.

"Grandpa, can I wash my hands first?" Mary asked as Stan made a disgusted look.

Meanwhile, Steve is sitting on a booth at Pizza Overlord.

"Can I tell you how much sexy you look every day? I want to feel you and smell you" he asked as he was talking to...Zoey's panties.

"Huh, you're a quiet person, eh? Okay, let's go have some fun" Steve picks up the panties as everyone around him is laughing at him. Later, we see Steve and the underwear "going out". We see them ice skating, eating ice cream, having their portraits drawn, and looking at the sky view while the song " _Feels So Close_ " by Calvin Harris plays.

Later that night, Steve was about to go to bed. He looks at Zoey's underwear and decides to try them on.

"I hope nobody is looking" he said as he undresses and puts on the panties.

"(mimicking Zoey) I'm Zoey. I'm so sexy! Steve, I want you! (Normal tone) I love you! I look so hot in your underwear" Steve said in a seductive tone as he was modeling.

"Sure you are" Hayley walks in, out of nowhere.

"Thanks sis...Hayley! What are you doing here?!" Steve panicked as he covered himself.

"Steve, what the hell you think you're doing?" Hayley demanded.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear" Steve said.

"Steve, if you're wearing my panties again, I told you, they are not lucky!" Hayley snapped.

"These panties aren't even yours" Steve explained as he puts on his pants.

"Then whose are these? Are you trying to be like Stacy again?" Hayley wondered.

"Actually, this is Zoey's underwear. She gave me them as a present" Steve explained.

"(Laughs) she actually gave you her underwear? That's so hilarious!" Hayley laughed.

"Yeah, because she loves me" Steve said.

"What did you give her?" Hayley wondered.

"Flowers" Steve answered.

"I guess. Anyways, Steve, because you love to wear ladies underwear, I want to show you something" Hayley said as the siblings left Steve's room. Later, the scene shifts to Hayley's room. She opens her drawer and takes out something.

"Hayley, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Steve, I want you to wear this" Hayley shows him a white training bra.

"A training bra? I don't get it" Steve said.

"Steve, because you are obsessed with wearing ladies' underwear, I'm going to make you actually wear ladies' underwear and see how it is" Hayley explained.

"I have no problem with that? I can take this pill and swallow it and become Stacy. No problem at all" Steve said in a confident tone.

"Actually, you will have to wear it…AS A GUY!" Hayley cackled.

"Hayley, why are you laughing evilly?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like it" Hayley shrugged. "Anyways, here's the deal: tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I know you will have plans with Zoey. If she catches you wearing the bra, you are going to change Mary's diapers for an entire year. IF you survive without getting caught on your date, I'll pay you $500" Hayley suggested.

"Wait, you're telling me that I can win $500 just by wearing ladies' underwear. I bet Eddie Walker is jealous right now" Steve chuckled.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Hayley asked. "Also, you do not get caught by Zoey. She will find out."

"Challenge accepted" Steve agreed as he shook hands with his sister. "May the force be with you."

"Steve, this is NOT _Star Wars_!" Hayley snapped.

"I know. I just like saying that" Steve laughs as Hayley rolls her eyes.

We see Zoey sleeping in her bed.

"Valentine's Day; it's going to be so much fun. Dinner and dancing with my boyfriend" she talks to herself in her sleep as she turns to one side of her bed. Her parents see her.

"Do you think they will be gone all day?" Mr. Wilson asked.

"Leave them alone tomorrow" Mrs. Wilson said.

 **End of Act 1**

 **Act 2**

The next morning, Steve is taking a shower. He puts on the training bra and Zoey's panties and his normal outfit. We see Zoey ironing her pants while clad in her white tank top and pink panties. She dons them after she was finished and they cooled off. We see Stan and Mary riding on Stan's SUV. Meanwhile, Klaus and Roger are on the road.

"So let me get this right, we are going to every city that has a Valentine's Day party and take all the candy we could get?" Klaus asked.

"That's right fish" Roger answered.

"Don't forget our deal. I want to see what colored underpants Francine and Katherine are wearing!" the goldfish grinned as he was rubbing his hands/fins.

"Don't get too crazy now" the alien said as they arrived towards a mansion.

"Roger, why are we here?" Klaus asked.

"Klaus, these people have the finest chocolates in the world. So fancy, Stan is too lazy to buy those for Francine or Hayley, but rather buy them at a dollar store" Roger answered as they entered a kitchen, but there was no candy.

"Where the hell is the candy?!" Roger shouted.

"I'm sorry sir. We had free Valentine's Day candy to give away, but they're gone. Somebody must have stolen them. You will have to go somewhere else" a butler said as he was cleaning up.

"Damn it! No underwear view!" Klaus cried.

"Not yet fish! Remember, we are going around the city to find candy. Now, the big question is who the hell stole them?" Roger asked as we see a bunch of college students riding on a car while acting crazy!

"YEAH! CHOCOLATE CANDY ROCKS! THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO LOVE US!" one of them screamed as he was looking out the window of the car while eating a chocolate.

Later, Stan and Mary visit the mall.

"So Mary, when are you going to have a boyfriend?" Stan asked as the two walk inside a store.

"Dad, I'm barely a year old. I'm not at the age to talk about boys and all that" Mary answered.

"Wait, how come you can talk normal yet you're only a baby? Has the world gone mad? Or is it out…no wait, ridiculous? Ha! I didn't say outrageous…" Stan was interrupted.

 **DING  
DING  
DING**

"Darn it!" Stan shouted as Mary laughed.

"Are you done grandpa?" she asked.

"Okay, how are you going to surprise your mommy and daddy?" Stan asked as they go checked out party supplies.

Meanwhile, Steve was in front of Zoey's house while holding on a bunch of fancy flowers.

(Ding dong)

"Hi Steve. Happy Valentine's Day" Zoey said as she opened the door and kisses Steve.

"Hi babe. Are you ready for our date?" Steve asked.

"Oh my God, these flowers are so beautiful. Thank you" Zoey takes the flowers and puts them into a vase. She was about to hug Steve, only for him to back off.

"I love you super much, but no hugs today. I have a terrible back strain. I know it doesn't look like I have it but still" Steve lied.

"It's okay" Zoey was about to pat his shoulder, but Steve backs off as well. "What's wrong? Why can't I touch you?"

"I have a terrible bruise. You can touch my hand!" Steve suggested as Zoey takes his hand.

"Steve, are you hiding something from me? Are you not telling me anything?" Zoey demanded.

"It's a surprise. I don't want to ruin it for you" Steve answered as Zoey pouts. " _Oh no, why do I get a boner every time Zoey makes that face?_ "

Unbeknown to Steve, Hayley was spying on him.

"Come on Steve. I want to make you lose so that you will be forced to change Mary's diapers and see that gross look on your face. It's hilarious" Hayley said.

"Uh, who are you talking?" a raccoon appears from out of nowhere and it left.

Meanwhile, Roger and Klaus enter a local daycare. There was a bunch of kids…crying because somebody stole their party.

"Oh no! Don't tell me the same bandits stole the chocolate candy!" Klaus cried.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the daycare teacher asked.

"We wanted to get some candy, but I can see that there's none here. We're out" Roger said as they left to go back to their car.

"Roger, I'm starting to lose patience!" Klaus pestered as they kept on driving. The same college students are driving crazy.

"That tears it! We are going to follow them!" the alien suggested as they turned the car around to go find them.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey arrive at a fancy restaurant.

"You're very welcome babe" Steve exclaimed as they go inside.

They settled in as a waiter approaches them.

"May I take your order?" he asked.

"Yes, we'll have the finest sparkling cider you have" Steve ordered.

"Right away sir" the waiter takes his order and leaves.

"Steve, how did you know I love sparkling cider?" Zoey asked as she slightly blushes.

"I am willing to do anything to make my beautiful girlfriend happy" Steve answered as they giggle together.

Meanwhile, Stan and Mary left the store, carrying various stuff.

"Grand Stan, is it necessary for a baby to carry some stuff?" Mary asked as she was only carrying balloons.

"My dad did the same thing to me when I was little" Stan answered.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey were sipping on the sparkling cider. The same waiter approaches them.

"Ready to take your order?" he asked.

"I'll have the steak and fries and the love of my life with have Fettuccine Alfredo" Steve ordered.

"Coming right up" the waiter said as he left.

"Steve, I'll be right back. I need to go to the little girls' room" Zoey said as she got up and left.

"Take your time" Steve said. "Wait, what the hell?" he sees someone wearing a trench coat and sunglasses.

"Wait a minute; Hayley, is that you?" Steve approached towards the mysterious person.

 **End of Act 2**

 **Act 3**

"Hayley, what the hell are you doing here?" Steve demanded as he started shaking.

"Steve, I have a feeling you are going to crack" Hayley said.

"Come on sis. I really want to spend quality time with Zoey. Listen, if Zoey does know I'm wearing a training bra, that's fine! In fact, I'll change Mary's diapers for a year. It's fine. I need to practice being a dad someday" Steve said.

"(Sigh) you know what? I don't want to be those jerks who spy on people and cheat to win. People will get mad and then I may get death threats. You know what? It's Valentine's Day and I know how much you love Zoey. You know what? I need to stop saying that. Here's $500. Your date is on me" Hayley smiles as she gives her brother the money.

"I'm more than glad to change Mary's diapers" Steve said.

"Really?" Hayley asked.

"Really" Steve said.

"Thanks little brother. I'm really sorry to bother you" Hayley apologized.

"Hi Steve. Hi Hayley, what are you doing here?" Zoey asked.

"Hi Zoey. I was giving Steve romantic advice" Hayley answered.

"That's so sweet. Come on Steve. Let's go sit back down" Zoey suggested as Steve waves bye at his sister.

Meanwhile, Roger and Klaus arrive at a local frat party. The same guys got humongous bags of chocolate candy!

"Yeah, let's smoke some cocoa!" one boy shouted as everyone cheered.

"Oh hell no! He is not going to get away with that!" Roger shouted.

"Do you have a plan, you moron?" Klaus asked.

"One: don't call me a moron. Second: give me a minute. Third of all: don't call me a moron!" the alien shouted.

"If I don't see Francine or Katherine's underpants, we're through!" the goldfish crossed his arms.

"We're not even dating!" Roger shouted, but the boys hear them.

"Who the hell are you?" the leader.

"Hello, I'm one of you guys. It's me Roger" Roger said.

"What do you want?" someone asked.

"Well, you see, you did take a lot of candy from a bunch of babies and I was wondering if you would be so kind to give some to us. It's really an emergency" Roger pleaded.

(Laughter)

"Hell no! Why would we give this back to a bunch of babies like you? No thank you! Come on boys. Let's sell them and smoke them!" the leader said as they left.

"Wow, we failed big time. No candy!" Roger shouted.

"No panty shots!" Klaus shouted.

(Crying)

"We lost big time!" Roger cried.

"Yes we did. They're right. We are losers!" Klaus cried as well. "Where are our mommies where we need them?"

"Mommies? That's it!" the alien cheered as we see the college boys getting spankings by their mothers for stealing all the candy.

"You are a very, very bad boy! I knew sending you here was a bad idea! You're going to a community college right after this semester!" one mom shouted.

"Who are the babies now?" Roger asked as he smiled.

"Quick Roger, let's go!" Klaus ordered as they took the chocolate candy and drove off.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey arrived back home.

"Thanks Steve for a wonderful Valentine's Day" Zoey smiled.

"Zoey, I need to be honest. I wanted to hug and even get a massage from you, but here's the thing" Steve removes his shirt, revealing the training bra.

"Steve, why are you wearing a bra?" Zoey asked. "Are you really Stacy again?"

"Hayley made me wear it. It was to win a bet. I know I'm a freak and I understand if you want to leave me" Steve explained.

"How much was it?" Zoey asked.

"$500" Steve answered.

"Wait, you won $500 just for wearing ladies' underwear?" Zoey asked.

"I did" Steve answered.

"Wait a minute; do you still have my panties from last year's Valentine's Day?" Zoey asked.

"Yes" Steve bends down, revealing the waistband.

Zoey laughs.

"Oh my God, that's hilarious. You won $500! That's awesome! However, make it a one day only thing, okay?" Zoey suggested.

"I promise" Steve said.

"Thanks babe and congratulations, by the way! That's so awesome!" Zoey cheered.

"You're not mad at me?" Steve asked.

"As long as you're not thinking about other girls, I am not mad at all! Steve, I love you!" Zoey said.

"I love you too babe!" Steve replied back as the couple hug and kiss.

"Uh Steve, do you mind?" Zoey asked as Steve removed the training bra. His chest is censored.

"HELLO! I'm a guy!" Steve shouted at the audience as the censor is lifted as Steve fixes his shirt and he resumes kissing his girlfriend.

(A/E Oops sorry!)

Meanwhile, Mary finishes something in her playroom.

"Mommy and daddy, I have a surprise for you" she said as her parents walk in.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Mary exclaimed as there was a party with cookies, cupcakes, balloons, and streamers colored in red, white, and pink.

"Mary, how did you do that?" Jeff asked.

"I love you guys and I wish you guys would be my Valentine" Mary smiled.

"(Sniffs) that is the most sweetest thing a daughter could ever do. Thank you Mary. Of course I will be your Valentine" Hayley happily teared up a bit as she hugs her daughter.

"I am fascinated. This is the best Valentine's Day ever because I get to spend time with my two favorite ladies!" Jeff smiled as he hugs his wife and daughter. "Let's eat some cake."

We see everyone all celebrating Valentine's Day except for Klaus, who looks sad and depressed.

"I'm sorry Klaus. Francine told me to give you this" Roger gives Klaus a photo of Francine in her white bra and panties as she covered herself.

"Thank you alien!" the goldfish smiled.

"Here, a little thank you" Roger gives him another photo, which was an embarrassed Mrs. Wilson in her green bra and panties.

"Happy Valentine's Day Roger" Klaus said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Klaus" Roger smiled, only for Francine and Katherine to show up and slap the alien.

"You pervert!" both women shouted in unison and Mrs. Wilson takes the candy.

"(Laughing) now that's hilarious!" the goldfish smiles as he puts the photos away.

(Play _What is Love_ by Haddaway for this closing scene.)

At the end, Steve and Zoey watch a movie together, Hayley and Jeff tuck Mary into bed, Roger and Klaus eat pizza, Zoey's parents are eating at a fancy restaurant in fancy outfits, and Stan and Francine sleep together peacefully.

 **End of Act 3**

 **I wanted to upload it earlier, but I had little to no time yesterday or today, but oh well, here it is. Happy Valentine's Day and I'll be back next week with two new chapters of Legacy!**


	13. AD S3 Teaser

"Once upon a time, there was a princess and a handsome knight" it was...Stan telling a story to Mary.

"Is the prince a gentleman?" Mary asked.

"Want me to spoil the ending?" Stan snapped.

"Want me to cry and get mommy?" Mary retaliated.

"No ma'am" Stan surrendered.

...

We see Adaline drinking a large bottle of water.

(Loud burp)

"Am I still Fluttershy?" she giggled.

...

 **THIS SEASON...**

...

"Hey Eddie!" Steve cheered.

"Hey Steve!" Eddie answered back.

...

 **OLD FRIENDS**

...

"We're not that old!" it was...Axel who shouted at the narrator.

(A/E Look, just go with the flow, damn it!)

"I heard that!" Axel shoots an arrow in front of us.

...

 **A NEW VILLAIN**

...

"You will bow down to me!" a wicked woman voiced by Zelda Williams flies a spaceship and shoots lasers at random people.

...

 **NEW FOLKS**

...

"Andy loves Mary! Andy loves Mary!" a little girl with blonde hair taunted a little boy with blonde hair.

...

 **SAME CUTE GIRLS**

…

We actually see…Stacy and Emma modeling in lingerie and blowing kisses

…

 **SAME AMERICAN DAD**

...

We see Roger...taking a dump while reading a newspaper.

"What? Haven't you heard of knocking before?" the alien shouted.

…

We see Zoey sitting on a therapy chair next to Dr. Penguin.

"Dr. Penguin, what's your secret?" Zoey asked.

"You have to do it!" Roger suggested.

…

We see scenes with Zoey puking on the grass, Adaline scratching her arms like crazy, Steve and Eddie skateboarding, Steve and Zoey dancing together, Hayley and Jeff riding on a vehicle, Mark eating donuts while crying, Mary being chased by an angry toys mob, and many more.

 **American Dad Pen123 Season 3 Coming in July 4** **th**

"Yeah, like if anyone's going to read it" Axel laughed, off-screen.

(You're not even in the first episode and already you're in thin ice, Everett!)

 **Well, here it is ladies, and gentlemen, the teaser trailer. Will this be an awesome season or what? Stay tuned for the two episode season premiere on July 4** **th** **.**


End file.
